Troubled Waters
by INuXKags4E
Summary: inu moves here on last day of school. gets a job as lifeguard. kagome pretends to drown. he saves her. will love blossom or will there be troubled waters ahead? INUKAG..MIRSANG. SESSRIN.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. Kaitlynn is so back. (my name relee isn't spelled that way. i just like it that way better...hehe 3)**

**so yea. my other stories..i was not satisfied with. and, i had 400 someodd viruses in my cpu. so my dad had to reformat it. making me lose EVERYTHING. so here i am. starting from scratch. hope this one is a better hit then the others. lol.**

**Oh, and in advance, i'm sorry for any typing errors. my dad never put mircosoft word back in my cpu, so i am typing it in wordpad. bleh.**

**I could SOOO use a beta!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha. I dream about owning him alot. But sadly, the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi does. There! pouts as lawyers nodd approvingly bleh.**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 1: Last day of school

Sango and Kagome have been best friends since the third grade. The day Sango saved Kagome's life at the waterpark when Kagome fell out of her innertube and began to drown.

Kagome said she owed Sango her life, and Sango never let her forget it.

"KAGOME!" the brown-haired girl yelled, running after her in a useless attemt to catch up to Kagome's blue 2006 Malibu.(A/N: gawd i loooove that car..hehe 3)

Sango woke up late that morning, as she usually does. But today was different. Today was the last day of school, and the huge pep rally everyone waited their whole year for. She took a 30 minute shower, and took 20 minutes to blow dry her brown hair that reached the small of her back. She threw it up in a ponytail as she always does, because she thinks her hair is too "unmanageable". She had the perfect outfit dreamed up last night too. To bad she didn't own any components or the outfit.

So, after another hour of finding something decent to wear, she had on a black tanktop with hot pink lace at the bottom and the top of it, form fitting jeans of course, because she would never be caught dead in a skirt, her all black adios witht he pink star paces, and her hot pink biker gloves that she always wears with her favorite shoes.

(A/N: shes not punk. no one is. i just like that style. and that music.)

But here came the hard part. The makeup. sighs

A girl has more decisions to make with makeup then she does at her own wedding. She finally decided on black eyeliner, black mascara, a tiny bit of blush to accentuate her delicate cheekbones, clear lipgloss, and to toop it all off, her hot pink eyeshadow.

Then, she couldn't find her usual jewelry. Accept her hirakotsu necklace that she got when she was born, which was always laid around her thin neck. So after digging in her tore up room, she finally found her black and hot pink rubber spike earrings, her 3 rings, and her 2 bracelets. One that matches her necklace that she recieved a few years ago as a birthday present from Kagome.

"OY! I AM 15 MINUTES LATE! KAGOME IS GONNA LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" she screamed as she barged ut the door, and started running down the street to Kagome's.

She arrived there just in time to see Kagome pull out of her driveway.

"KAGOME! UGH!pantWAIT UP!" Sango screamed as she stopped to catch her breath.

Kagome knew Sango was behind her the whole time. She figured she'd let her pay for making Kagome wait. Although...she couldn't blame her. Kagome was late too, so she didn't mind.

She just liked to see Sango run.

She saw Sango pick up running again in the rearview mirror and an idea popped into her head. She began driving slowly, so Sango could catch up. Sango finally reached the back bumper of Kagome's car.

Kagome slammed on the breaks, making Sango slam into the back of Kagome's car. She hit it so hard, she fell backwards to the ground. Kagome got out of the car, and ran to her friends side.

"SANGO ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Muguhumph" Sango replied, still unaware of where she was. Sango opened her eyes to see her not so favorite friend at the moment by her side, eyes filled with regret and worry.

"KAGOME WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" she screamed as she got up eye level with Kagome. "...you made me wait." she replied simply, getting up and climbing into the drivers seat of her car.

"Wait...why didn't you just drive yourself?" Kagome added, as Sango hopped into the passenger's seat, forehead already starting to bruise a bit.

"My car is in the shop..duh." Sango replied as she turned the radio on, put her feet up on the dashboard, and let "my sacrifice" by creed drain into her ears. (A/N: I am listening to that right now lol.)

The rest of the ride was pretty silent, except for the occasional small talk.

They were almost at the school, when Kagome noticed out of the corner of her eye, a girl running across the street.

The girl ran right in front of the car, making Kagome slam down on her breaks. She would so need new breakpads at the end of the day if today was going like it was.

Sango flew into the dashboard, only to be retracted by her seatbelt.

Kagome rushed out of the car to see if the girl was ok. She looked to be about 1 or 2 years younger then Kagome and Sango, and smelled really bad.

The girl just sat down on the ground indian style, eyes wide as she stared ahead of her. By that time, Sango was by Kagome's side, also wondering if the girl was alright.

Suddenly, the girl popped up, waving her arms around saying "YOU DIDN"T SEE ANYTHING!" before she spit by Sango's feet and dancing around like she had ants in her pants.

"WHY I OUGHTA.." sango began, but kagome held her back, curious as to what the girl was doing.

The girl then started to sing.

"my name is Keiko.

These people are weird.

They think i'm the freak-o.

But i don't have a beard."

she repeated 3 times, before knealing down at kagome's feet, as if to apologize for something.

She jumped up, eye level to Kagome.

"GET OUT OF HERE! I KEE YOU! I KEE YOU FOO!"

she yelled before running off and waving her arms around again.

Keiko left the girls speechless. Wide-eyed. Mouths open. In other words, two idiots standing in the middle of the road to the high school with a car behind them. Starting traffic.

"GET OUTTA THE ROAD YOU BITCHES!" a boy yelled from in his car, driving past them and turning onto the road leading to the school.

After a few more minutes of staring, the girls climbed back into Kagome's Malibu and drove to school in silence.

Kagome and Sango were juniors, along with their friends Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Inari, Sakura, Michiko, Kumiko( who's twin is Michiko), Aiko, who is dating Haru, Rin, Ayame, Mai, Oki, and Sada. And those were only the girls. The boys were..Miroku, who was dating Sango, Ai, Akio, Haru, Kiyoshi, Washi, Yasuo, Yukio, Akira, Bonkotsu, Jakotsu, Jenenji, Koga, Hakkaku, Ginta,Sesshomaru,(surprisingly) and Chitose.( A/N: inuyasha isn't introduced yet. you'll see why later)

I guess you could say the girls were popular, but not snobby.

Not like...Kikyo and her gang.

Which consisted of..

Kikyo, Kanna, Kagura, Naraku, Onigumo, Leiko, Suki, Yuri, Hisa, Midori, Hikaru, and Hiromi.

No one liked them. At all. But they think they ruled the school. They are SO SO wrong.

hehe.

The day went by slowly, because all the kids were waiting for the end of the day. Finally, after painful hours of dreaded summer reading choices, geometry packets, and boring history stories, the last period of the day came.

"WILL ALL SENIORS PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYMNASIUM AT THIS TIME. ONLY ALL SENIORS. THANKYOU" the P.A. system announced, allowing the seniors to have the right of way to their section of seats.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, the principal announced the juniors.

All Kagomes friends got up, and walked to sit across from the seniors, in their respected seats.

Of course, the boring part came first. They handed out awards. Bleh. Of course, Kagome and Sango got called down for almost every sport.

Soccer, basketball, softball, tennis, volleyball, swimming, lacrosse, dance, cross country, and track.

Yeapuh. They were jocks.

Lastly, the good part came. The silly olympics. Where a whole bunch of fun events took place.

Things like, monter makers, where you had to use people to make a monster with 3 or more arms, someodd legs, someodd heads, and a distinct noise. (every grade had a diff. monster to make)

Then there was the jello eating contest. Eating jello, with no hands. Not pretty, good, but not pretty. Kagome's favorite was the wooden board. Each grade was given a 1X1 piece of wood. They had to fit 15 people on that board.

Kagome's class won every year. As they did this year too.

Finally, the oh-so-waited-for bell finally rung, and the stampeede began. Some freshmen even got trampled over. But, who cares, they are only freshmen.

( i am going into my sophmore year, so i get to treat the freshmen like crap just like we all were treated. lol)

Kagome and Sango climbed into the front of Kagome's car, as Ayame and Rin climbed into the back.

"Thanks for the ride home Kagome." Rin spoke up, noticing the advancing Koga.

"Anytime Rin. Now lets go. Koga is comi-" Kagome was cut off by tapping on her window.

Sighing, she rolled it down, a little annoyed at the pushy wolf demon at her car window. "Yes, koga?" she asked, aggitation edging in her voice.

"Hey, Kagome! So, are you gunna ask me for my number so we can hang out every day over the summer or what?" Koga said, oblivious to Kagome's annoyance.

"No. Koga. Leave me alone." Kagome closed the window before he could say anything else stupid.

She sighed again, starting her car and glancing in the rearview mirror.

"You know Ayame, Koga does like you. He just doesn't like to admit it." Sango started, hoping to get the down looking Ayame back to her cheerful self.

"I guess so. I just wish he'd be more open about these things ya know?" Ayame said, looking out the window on her side.

"yea." Rin chimmed in.

Kagome dropped Rin off first, then Ayame. Then she pulled into her driveway, to see the weird girl..what was her name..Keiko? yea, keiko, on the curb in front of her house.

"WOAH KAGOME THERE'S THAT WEIRD GIRL KEIKO!" sango screamed, trying to make Kagome deaf.

"yea, I know, just leave her alone and ignore her. Don't forget, tomorrow, we are going to the waterpark, so be up EARLY."

"Ugh. yea yea. call me to wake me up. Then come over and wake me up again after i fall back asleep after you call me." sango replied with a smug smile, watching Kagome's frown turn into a smile.

After the girls stopped giggling, Kagome and Sango got out, and went their seperate ways. That's when Kagome noticed that the girl..and her garden gnome was missing.

"THAT GIRL STOLE MY GNOME!" she yelled as she stormed inside, slamming the door behind her.

Meanwhile...

"Yo dude you hear that?" a silver haired boy yelled, turning to face the direction in which his hanyou ears heard someone scream something...odd from.

"Uhm. no. come on and help me move YOUR stuff into your new house." the other boy replied, carrying some boxes into the house.

"Ugh. Whatever." the silver haired boy said to himself, picking up the remaining boxes, walking into the house and closing the door with his foot.

**the end! lol no.**

**just kidding.**

**i was anxious to post this chapter so if it seems sort of...rushed. sorry. hehesweatdrops**

**well. i still need a beta!**

**so uhm.**

**read and review!**

**well. you already read it. hopefully.**

**so just review damn you!**

**Kaitlynn Leigh 3**


	2. dreams and realizations

**heyy. back. still need a beta.**

**even tho i already have one. but he doesn't LIKE the beginning of this chapter. bleh. stupid steven. lol. but thanks. so i need another one. cuz 2 would be EVEN BETTER!**

**ok.**

**now. the characters might be a little OOC.**

**the character Keiko is based on my best friend Juliane Marie.**

**The character Satoshi is based on steve.**

**i am deciding on what my name should be.**

**Amaya or Emiko.**

**dunno.**

**help me out here.**

**mmk.**

**Disclaimer: no. me no own inuyasha. bleh.**

Chapter 2- Dreams Realizations

_"kagome.." the boy moaned, releasing his seed into her core._

_"mmhmm.." the girl replied, her mouth not being able to form words correctly._

_The boy plopped on top of her, their sweaty bodies rubbing on each other._

_"I..I love you Kagome." her lover said, staring into her chocolate brown eyes._

_"I love you too." she replied, loving the warmth from his body._

_"If you don't mind...NOW could you tell me your name?" she questioned, sitting up as he got up along with her._

_He laughed at the girls question._

_"Sorry Kags, no can do." he replied, getting off her bed, searching for his clothes._

_"but.." she whispered, watching her lover leave her room. For ever._

She awoke in a sweat, panting heavily.

She glanced at the alarm clock which read 3:45 am.

'Damn. Way to early to be up.' she thought, liying her head back down on her pillow, and turning onto her side. She had her alarm set for 9:30 am. so she could shower, change and get ready to call Sango so they could go to the waterpark early, and stay all day.

She closed her eyes, drifting into a deeper sleep.

Meanwhile...

--------------------------

"INUYASHA!" the girl yelled from the bottom of the stairs, wishing to have a chat with her son.

About 10 minutes had past, and still no boy. Izayoi sighed. 'Damn him. Making his pregnant mother climb 3 sets of stairs to wake his fat ass out of bed. ugh.'

She finally reached the stairs, and began her trip down the long hallway to her youngest sons room. After a few more minutes or wobbling, she reached the boys room.

Then, out came the bat.

She took a bat from next to Inuyasha's door. Thats the only thing that would wake her son up out of his slumber. Loud noises. 'That or the smell of ramen.' she thought. After her giggling had stopped, she put on her 'Mother-is-so-pissed-don't-fuck-with-her' look on, and began to torture the wooden door that lead to her sons room.

After about 3 minutes of banging, she finally got him up.

He opened the door, still half asleep, rubbing his eyes, and cleaning off the dried drool trail that laid on his chin.

"MOM! I WAS SLEEPING YA KNOW! OY WOMAN!" Inuyasha yelled, instantly regretting since he saw tears form in his mother's eyes.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her mother replied, falling to the ground with her face in her hands.

Inuyasha instantly felt guilty, kneeling down beside his mom to comfort her.

"Mom..i'm sorry. I was just tired. Please be ok." Inuyasha whispered, patting her back lightly.

"DON'T YELL AT ME THEN APOLOGIZE FOR HURTING MY FEELINGS YOU PRICK!" Izayoi got up, and smacked him upsid his head.

"NOW HELP ME DOWNSTAIRS BECAUSE YOUR FATHER AND I WANT A WORD WITH YOU." she yelled, grasping onto his hand. HARD.

'Damn pregnant woman hormones. God I am not having children.' Inuyasha thought, trying to concentrate on how to keep his right hand functional.

They finally reached Inuyasha's father's den, and went inside.

"Ahh. Izayoi. You have fetched the boy. Nice job mate." InuTashio stated, smiling at his wonderful mate.

"Yea yea. NOW may I go to bed please? A pregnant woman does need her sleep after all." Izayoi replied, plopping down into a chair that sat in front of InuTashio's desk.

'She seems to use the pregnant excuse for everything now adays.' both men thought, sweatdropping but keeping a fake smile on their faces.

"Of course. I'll be up in a bit." InuTashio said, getting up and helping his wife out of the chair.

After Izayoi left, InuTashio motioned for his son to sit down in the chair his mate had occupied moments before.

"Dad, I understand this might have some importance, but couldn't it wait until NORMAL people are awake?" Inuyasha asked, very annoyed that he ahd to be awake at 3:45 am to talk to his dad. Why InuTashio was up at this hour was beyond me, but..he is a demon. Demon's do work in mysterious ways after all.

"Well, as you know. You are going to be needing a mate soon son. Yes, you are about to go into youe senior year of high school i understand this, but since we moved here, you haven't made any friends. Besides, you know your mother wants grandchildren, and obviously Sesshomaru isn't ready for that task just yet." his father rambled on, making Inuyasha furious.

"DAD! I do to have friends! What about Miroku! and Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha protested, trying to end this convorsation as soon as possible so he could get more sleep.

"HA! Miroku is your cousin, and Sesshomaru doesn't even act like your brother! You also haven't seen him since Easter. He really should come visit us more often..." his father dragged on, deep in thought.

After much more argueing, InuTashio finally decided to end it. "Listen Inuyasha." he sighed, sitting back down in his big comfy chair.

"I know..this will take alot of thought, but just try to consider it. You don't get anything until we know you are happily married and at least your mate is pregnant. That way we know you can't get out of it. If you don't find a mate by the end of this year...Me and your mother will be forced to take drastic measures. We have a girl picked out for you. If you don't find a mate on your own, you will be forced to marry the girl we have chosen." InuTashio stated, his voice full of..something Inuyasha couldn't pinpoint. He knew his father was serious though.

"Ok dad. Can I go to bed NOW?"

His father laughed. "Yes son. But don't forget, you have to be up by 8:00 am to be at your new job at the waterpark in town.

"meh. whatever." Inuyasha replied, half-way up the staris already. He reached his room, and closed the door behind him. He climbed into his red comforter covered bed, and drifted off into sleep, left to dream about that girl he's been having dreams about every night for the past 3 weeks.

--------------------

**(A/N: i was going to end it here. but..thats too mean.And the chapter would bee tooooo shhooorrrttt. so i shall drag it on a little bit longer. )**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE**SMASH!**" Kagome got up, throwing her alarm clock across the room and into her bathroom door. It was too early for her. Her mother had a whole closet full of alarm clocks because she knew of Kagome's morning habits.

She sat up, wiping the dried drool from her chin, and rubbing the crusties from her eyes.

'Why must i wake up this early on the first day of summer. ugh.'

She got out of her nice..warm bed, and trudged over to her dresser, picking up her bathing suit, and a towel. She walked over to her bathroom, and closed the door behind her. After she took a shower, she dried herself off with her towel.

She put on her bathing suit which was a 2-piece bikini. It was brown with pink polka dots on it that tied around the neck and around the torso. The bottom was an underwear shape, that had ties on each side.

She had her hair down, no make-up or jewelry on either. Come on, not like there's anyone to impress anyway. (ironic)

She picked up her cel phone, and dialed Sango's number. After 3 rings, she heard someone else on the other line.

(A/N: **kagome. bold. sango reg.)**

"Yo."

**"Yo. You actually awake?"**

"haha funny. yes. i am ready. come pick me up. my car is still in the shop."

**"gawd. lazy bitch. I'll be there in 5..paeece."**

"later."

Kagome hung up, grabbed her car keys, and walked out of her house, locking the door behind her, and climbing into her car.

In a matter of 2 minutes, she reached Sango's house, honked the horn, and waited for her friend to arrive. Finally, Sango climbed into the passenger's side of Kagome's Malibu, and they drove off to Shikon Runaway Rapids Waterpark.

Sango climbed out first, wearing a 2 piece bikini also. It was black with a flower on one part of the top of the bathing suit, and a skull on the other side. It clipped behind her neck, and tied around her torso. The bottoms were boyshort type things, also black. One side of the butt had a matching flower, and the other side had the skull. In the middle it said "Bad to the bone" (i have both those bathing suits. soooo cute. lol)

The girls paid at the gate, and recieved their wristbands.

They entered the park, glancing at all the lifeguards passing them.

"WOAH! These lifeguards are soo much cuter then last years." Sango yelled, catching the attention of all of the lifeguards.

The 2 girls just blushed, and began their walk to find to empty chairs next to each other. After walking across the park, they finally found 2. And scored a few numbers. hehe. They put their belongings on their chairs, and made plans where to go first. They finally decided on going on the fat slide first, which involves double riders.

They got a double tube, and began the walk up the semi-long stairway. After waiting in line for 2 minutes, they finally had their turn. Only, when they got to the top, they noticed the most gorgeous lifeguards in the world up there.

Sango had her eye on a boy with black hair, pulled neatly in a pony tail at the base of his neck, deep violet eyes, and..somehow, a perverted grin plastered on his face as well. She felt as if her feet couldn't hold her up anymore until..

rubs

"ACKK! slaps HENTAI!" Sango screamed, slapping the man she was staring at moments ago.

"I'm sorry, but i cannot keep my hands off such beauties like you." the man replied, peeling himself off the ground.

"JUST..just don't do it again. By the way, I'm Sango." she said, sticking out her hand.

"Ohh. Sango. That's a beautiful name. My name is Miroku." he stated, taking his hand and shaking hers.

Throughout all this, Kagome watched in amazement. At least until they began to introduce themselves.

She glanced around, looking at all the lifeguards. She caught sight of silver, and glanced back to where she saw it.

She saw a man with silver hair, golden orbs, cute doggie ears that lay atop his head, and a toothy grin on his face.

"omg..hes...wow." was all she could say, whispering it as she gazed at the hanyou beauty.

Sango and Miroku turned to stare at Kagome, their eyes following to where hers were staring.

Miroku noticed she was staring at his friend Inuyasha, and decided to step in and introduce them.

He cleared his throat. Still no reply from the fragile girl. After a few more ahems and ughhhs he decided to take one for the team.

rubs "AHHHH!" Kagome screamed bloody murder, turning around and slapping the person who just violated her privacy. This went noticed by a certain silver haired hanyou.

With Inuyasha..

'God this is so boring. No one cute either...hmm..where's miroku?' Inuyasha thought, searching around for his friend. He was about to give up when he heard a girl scream.

His dog ears twitched, searching for the source of the noise. There, where his friend Miroku laid, was the most gorgeous girl he has ever laid eyes on. Her raven hair flowing down to her mid back, her chocolate colored eyes that you could get lost in, and her nice figure as well.

"She looks like an angel.." he whispered, as some girls walked passed him, and giggled, thinking they were talking about them.

They started argueing about who the lifeguard was talking about, but he just gave them a weird look, and began to advance on his friend and his new love interest.

Once he got close up, he glanced at his unconcious friend, the girl by his side, and then, the girl he was staring at.

He got at least a few inches from her at the most, and finally got a close look.

Kagome just looked at him..finding something familiar about the boy.

As Inuyasha found something familiar about the girl as well.

After a few minutes of silence and brain farts, they finally figured out what was so familiar.

2 gasps were heard as Kagome and Inuyasha realized who each other was.

'Its him! from my dreams!' Kagome thought, a blush instantly appearing on her face.

'It's her! the one i'e been dreaming about! gahh!' Inuyasha screamed at himself, noticing the blush forming on her face.

Inuyasha was the first to speak up.

"Uhm.. hi." he replied nervously. Wait, since when has he ever been nervous talking to a girl?

After her brain registered that he indeed was talking to her, she replied to his short form of words.

"hi." Kagome stated, barely above a whisper, as she let her eyes drift along his body until they reached the ground.

_'so much for a boring day at the waterpark..' _sango thought as she watched the 2 people in front of her in awe.

**yea its over.**

**wll..the chapter anyways.**

**Review.**

**please.**

**DON"T FORGET I NEED A BETA.**

**tankies.**

**Kaitlynn Leigh yO.**


	3. drowning and first kisses

**yea yea. sorry for the wait. i just have writers block is all. gah.**

**where's my beta!**

**did you see how many errors i had in the last chapter!**

**bleh.**

**stupid people.**

**Oo**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything. except for the piece of gum i'm chewing. Actually, its not mine. I stoled it. But..you could have it..its not mine so...**

They stood there, staring at each other for another 5 minutes until the pervert finally broke the silence.

"Oh, Inuyasha I see you have met this fine specimen of woman?" Miroku said, grasping the bottom area of her body.   
"ACK! WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF YOU PERVERT?"Kagome screamed, slapping him hard across the face.

They heard slight growling, and turned to find where it was coming from. Inuyasha hadn't noticed it at first, but he was becoming jealous of the houshi touching his love interest. After everyone stared at him for a few seconds, he realized he was growling and stopped immediately.

"I uh...uhm..I saw some uh..girls..uhh..looking at us." Inuyasha tried using as a cover, which only worked on the girls.

"Would you girls like to accompany us on a double date this evening?" Miroku asked, taking Sango's hand into his.

The girls were about to say something when Inuyasha cut them off.

"FEH! What makes you think i would want to go out with her?" he yelled pointing to a now saddened Kagome.

"Well, what makes...what makes you think i would want to go out with you either?" she studdered, hurt by his comment.

Inuyasha paused, sniffing the air, then returning his usual cocky smirk.

He walked over to her, whispering in her ear so only she could hear him. "well, by the smell of it, you want me more then on a date.." he whispered huskily, arousing her even more.

She gasped, trying to keep her arousal down.

With a satisfied smirk, he returned to his post, making sure no one drowned yet.

"I'll see you later MIROKU." Kagome said, grabbing Sango, pushing her on the tube, climbing on herself, and went down the slide.

'The nerve of him! god. but wow. hes so cute. UGH! SHUT UP KAGOME SHUT UP!' she argued with herself, until she saw a hand waving in front of her face.

"KAGOME! FINALLY! I was asking if you wanted to go on the tarzan swing with me?" Sango asked, pointing to the rope and the 10 foot water..where Inuyasha was currently lifeguarding.

Kagome inwardly groaned, until an idea popped into her head.

'why..don't i make him "save" me. he'd feel guilty about yelling at me. moohahah!' (A?N: i say MOOhaha. just how it sounds. lol)

"Alright! Let's go!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing Sango's hand and dragging her up the cement stairs to the drop-off of the tarzan swing.

Sango went first, doing a back-flip off the rope.

Kagome stepped up, glancing at Inuyasha.

He noticed it was the girl from before, and decided to speak up.

"Feh. what now, stalking me are you?" he said, cockyness edged in his voice. This outraged her. So..her plans changed..but, just a little!

she pushed him, causing him to stumble but not fall into the deep water. He took this as a challenge, and pushed her.

To bad she was by the water. She fell, screaming. She hit the water, hard.

After not surfacing after a minute or two, Inuyasha became worried. Kagome had sunk to the bottom, waiting for Inuyasha to dive in and save her.

She began to giggle, bubbles surfacing as if she was running out of breathe.

But, being a half-demon sometimes has its advantages. He smelled her laughing, and decided not to jump in and save her.

After completely running out of breath, she surfaced, red faced, and angry at the hanyou.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I COULD HAVE DIED!" she screamed, climbing out of the water.

He just laughed. "Then, you shouldn't have pretended to drown."

She was about to reach the last metal ladder post thingy when her wet foot slipped, causing her to fall into the water and smashing her head on the edge of the pool.

Blood squirted a little, as she sunk to the bottom once more.

At first, Inuyasha didn't know if she had that planned as well. She could have had like..fake blood in her hand and squeezed it or something. But after smelling her fear and worry, he decided she actually was drowning.

He jumped in, swimming rapidly down to the bottom. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her up to the surface of the water, and swimming her over to the edge of the pool.

She was unconcious, so he softly laid her on the ground.

He tilted her head back, preparing to preform CPR.

He moved his mouth to hers, worry radiating off him.

Then, all of a sudden his face became wet.

He opened his eyes to see Kagome smiling at him, innocence in her eyes.

"You..but, you..blood...hit...head...drown...WHAT?" was all he could manage to get out, now becoming furious, but all the same relieved that his love interest is ok.

He heard her giggle, and glared at her, picking her up, and carrying her to the First Aid room.

He had noticed that she was indeed bleeding, but she was..happy that she almost died?

'But..in the water, all i smelled was..worry...fear..' he thought, sitting her down on a medical bed and grabbing a first aid kit.

"I'm fine ya know, i don't need your help." she tried to protest, but decided against saying anything else since she had a killer headache from the cut on her head and the huge lump forming. "Keh. shut up. You almost gave me a heartattack. I was actually..worried about you. I would have felt so bad if you died because i pushed you in the water in the first place." he whispered the "I would have felt so bad if" part because he didn't want her to know he was a softie when it came to girls.

Unfortunately for him..she caught it.

She giggled. "aww. did little Inuyashie wet his pants? I sowwy. I promise never to smash my head on the side of the pool and drown again." she replied the last part sarcastically, as if she would ever wanna do that again.

"haha Ok ok. So, are you..uhm..ok now?" he asked, after patching up her lump and cut, and sitting down next to her, hopefully to hide his blush.

"Yea..i'm..i'm alot better...now." she whispered, staring at a particular rock that was in the room by the bed.

"So, maybe we should ehh..get back out there. Sango is probably killing Miroku and running around like a headless chicken hoping you are alright." Inuyasha said, a hint of fun in his voice. He heard Kagome laugh, and felt the bed shift beneath him as she got up and headed for the door.

"Well, are you coming? I don't want to get tackled by Sango. It hurts. Trust me" Kagome said, waiting for Inuyasha as she grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

They stepped outside, and found Sango and Miroku...making out?

"SANGO! MIROKU?" they yelled in unison, their right eyes twitching, mouths open and sweatdropping.

The pair instantly ripped away from each other, blushing.

"I DROWNED! SMASH MY HEAD ON CONCRETE! AND MY BEST FRIEND WASN'T EVEN WORRIED ABOUT ME? INSTEAD I FIND OUT SHES BEEN MAKING OUT WITH SOME PERVERT LIFEGUARD SHE JUST FUCKING MET! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kagome screamed, but stopped when she felt someone grab her hand.

"Calm down baby cakes. You would have done the same thing." he said, turning her around to face his piecrcing blue eyes.

"ugh...hi..koga." kagome replied boredly, taking her hand from his.

"Why..you like so damn sexy in that bathing suit..i bet you'd look even more sexy without it on and you sprawled on my bed with me on top of you.." koga stated, starting to drift off into dreamland until he heard growling.

"hey..who's this mutt-face?" Koga asked, wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist.

"This...is my uh...my uhm...b-boyfriend Inuyasha." she studdered, taking her body out of Koga's grasp and walking towards Inuyasha, praying he caught her uncomfort and played along.

"Hey! I AINT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Kagome sighed, apparently not.

before Koga could speak up, inuyasha cut in again.

"Shes my fiance'." he stated, hugging her to his chest, as if to say 'back off wolf.'

'WHAT? this is so going to get out of hand when i don't marry him...' kagome thought, sweatdropping but not removing herself from the handsome hanyou's grasp.

"WHAT? KAGOME! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE ENGANGED?" koga exclaimed, steam blowing from his ears.

"i didn't want to hurt you. Sorry, but if you could leave us alone...i'd appreciate it." Kagome said, as she turned around and put her back to Inuyasha's chest.

'His wet..toned..muscular...very sexy chest.' Kagome thought, blushing at her remarks to herself. Inuyasha figured he wasn't going to leave them alone so soon, so he turned Kagome around and kissed her.

Long and Hard.

At first Kagome was surprised, but her body gave into the sexual tension. She arched her back, and gasped when she felt his fingers trail up her thigh.

This gave Inuyasha the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, and the battle of the tongues began. After a minute or two, they broke apart, for the much needed breath they needed to take.

Staring at each other for a minute, their gazes broke when Sango cleared her throat.

They looked around to find Koga gone. Miroku was the first to speak up. "Koga left a minute or two ago. He said something about 'his woman' and 'revenge' or something."

"Inuyasha, look i'm uh..sorry about-"Kagome was cut off by lips pressing on hers.

They broke apart, and Inuyasha spoke up.

"Don't be sorry...I'm not."

**yay!**

**i wasn't going to end it there. but i wanted to.**

**gives me some closure.**

**so yea.**

**still need a beta.**

**it would be appreciated.**

**yea.**

**Review please.**

**i get so excited when people review.**

**lol.**

**and if u have any suggestions at all, please let me know.**

**oh, and if u wanna be a character, review and tell me what u want ur name to be and what you are as a person. (demon, half demon, human, and ur personality and crap like that)**

**mmk.**

**Kaitlynn Leigh paeece yO.**


	4. Pool Girl & First Dates

**yO. ok so i have another beta.**

**Juliane Marie.**

**cuz shes my best friend and has been my beta since..forever. i kinda didn't think she'd wanna take part in this one too. but apparently she does.**

**so yea.**

**tankies jewelsz.**

**alrighty.**

**now i am actually beginning to form mini plots for chapters. I actually am anxious to type this one. Oh, and juli, thanks for the idea. **

**alright. on with the damn story already.**

**oh. **

**i almost forgot.**

**"Sighs" Disclaimer: i don't own anything. at all. cept this story line. cuz like...i don't think i've ever heard of someone having a story like this. But, all my stories are unique. :Lawyers glare: ..hey..leave me with SOME pride here people... **

**ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY**

Kagome gasped, as Inuyasha laid his lips on her slightly pink and bruised ones. Eventually, she leaned into the kiss, enjoying it as much as she could.

They broke apart, panting. It was silent until the hanyou broke the silence. "Go out on a date with me Kagome." Inuyasha asked..more like..demanded Kagome.

At first, Kagome thought he was joking. Maybe a way just to get into her pants. But she looked into his eyes and they said it all. The compassion, the fear of rejection, and..there was something else there she couldn't just place. After argueing with her inner self, she decided on her answer.

"On one condition..." she trailed, and laughed as Inuyasha's ears perked up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KAGOME! I'M SO EXCITED! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR INVITING MIROKU AND ME WITH YOU ON THE DATE!" Sango exclaimed, jumping on Kagome's bed.

Kagome sweatdropped. "Sure Sango. Whatever. But..its not until TONIGHT. So could you hurry up and grab your bathing suit already? We have to go play pool girl." Kagome said, as she stepped out of the bathroom connected to her room.

The girls had their usual routine every summer. Since they removed their pool to put the patio for barbequeing(why..no one knows) and Sango didn't have a big enough back yard to fit a pool, they went around town and knocked on people's doors. People they didn't know of course. They asked if they could clean their pools since they were their "pool girls". If the people accepted, then Sango and Kagome would go swimming. Every time the people who owned the pool came out to check on them, they would use an excuse like " I am checking the temperature..." or " i had to make sure their were enough air in these floaties." It always worked too.

So there they were, driving around to find someone with a pool.

They spotted a large house, somewhat like a mansion. They decided that a house like that should have a pool. They got out of the car, and walked up to the door. They rang the door bell, and waited for someone to answer. After a minute or two, and pregnant woman came to the door.

"How may I help you ladies?" she asked, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Oh, well, we noticed that you were new in town, and were wondering if you would be interested in having pool girls? We do everything. And for a cheap price too." Kagome spoke up, smiling brightly at the woman.

"Oh, well..of course! I'll lead you to the pool. By the way, I'm Izayoi." the woman stuck out her hand, and smiled at the girls.

"Oh, well I'm Kagome and this is Sango my best friend." Kagome took Izayoi's hand, shook it, then released it so Sango could do the same.

After they all were introduced, Izayoi led them through the beautiful house and into the backyard. They had an inground pool too. 12 foot deep at the deep end. 6 feet at the shallow end.

"Ok girls. This is where I leave you. I must go attend to important matters with my mate." Izayoi left them with the things they needed, and walked inside, closing the sliding glass door behind her.

The girls looked at each other. Then, ripped off their clothes and jumped into the pool.

"This is great!" Sango said, popping up from the waters depths.

"Yeah." Kagome replied. 2 hours had passed, when they heard the door slide open.

The girls froze, seeing who it was.

Inuyasha didn't notice them at all, so he took off his shirt and jumped into the pool. When he was under water, he saw 4 legs in it. His first thought was to panic and kick their asses, but he realized they were girls legs. So he'd at least let them explain themselves..

He popped up from the water, and noticed the girls were hiding behind some stupid floaties.

"Who the hell are you guys?" he asked, trying to move the floaties to reveal the girls. They wouldn't budge.

He heard one of them speak up. It was Kagome. "Uhm..we're...we're your pool girls. But uhm..everything is fine now so we can uhm..leave.." she desguised her voice, as her and Sango swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out, floaties still covering their identities. They reached for the closest thing, which was Inuyasha's shirt. They grabbed it, shoved it in front of their faces, and ran out the gate to Kagome's car.

Once they got inside it and a little down the road, they cracked up laughing. "wow kagome. good save. I thought we were gonners!" sango said, throwing Inuyasha's tee shirt in the back of Kagome's car.

"I know! Who thought Inuyasha lived THERE of all places! Hes loaded and a hottie!" she yelled, pulling into her driveway.

"Don't worry, you get to see him again in about 3 hours." Sango stated, looking at the clock in Kagome's car.

"Alright..around 7:30 I'll call you and tell you to come over so the boys can stop at my place and not have to drive everywhere ok?"Kagome said, closing the car door behind her. "Alright. See you then." Sango replied, heading for her house.

She walked inside and ran up to her room. She closed the door behind her, and stepped into her bathroom. Turning the hot water nossle, she stripped and stepped into the steamy shower. She let the water bead off her a bit before she started to wash her body and hair. Half hour later, she got out and dried herself off. She then walked into her room, and began putting the perfect outfit together.

She finally decided on a pair of hip hugging jeans, that fit her form to a 'T', a white tee-shirt that has silver writing across the front that reads "Skinny Bitch" (i was about to buy it but i didn't have enough lol), a pair of white converses, a silver beaded necklace, her spikey earrings, and her other usual jewelry. She had her hair down, her bangs covering one of her eyes, and her hair was straightened. She had on light make-up, only black eye-liner, mascara, and clear lipgloss. After double-checking herself in the mirror, she decided she looked decent.

She grabbed her purse, glanced at the clock that read 7:25 and walked downstairs.

She sat at her counter for a few minutes until she pulled out her cell phone and called Sango. Sango said she would be right over. So, she waited. The boys said they would be there at 7:45.

Kagome's stomach was in knots. She was actually nervous.

'Ugh! I'm so nervous! What if he forgets about the kiss..what if hes just doing this to get back at me for the drowning thing..what if..' her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone walk in.

She looked towards the door and saw Sango. Sango had on a black jean skirt, a studded belt with crossbones and skulls in the middle of the studs, and a white tanktop underneath a sweatshirt looking shirt that was red with black stripes on it. It had a hood on it, and the sleeves only went right above her elbows. Sango was sporting her usual jewelry, and her red converses. Her hair was scrunched, and her make-up light also.

"Oh, hey Sango." Kagome finally said, after observing her friend for the part 5 minutes.

"Oh wow Kags. You look nice." Sango said, sitting down on her couch and turning on the t.v. Soon after, Kagome joined her, as they had small talk.

Right on time the boys arrived, ringing the door bell. Kagome got up to let them in, but not before making sure her and Sango looked ok. After the approval from Sango and vice versa, she opened the door and stood there with her mouth open. After a minute, Sango walked over to them, repeating Kagome's previous actions.

Inuyasha had on blue jeans, pretty tight, and a white shirt with the black words Volcrom on it. He had on his all black Adios, and his hair was brushed and down like usual. Miroku was wearing tight jeans also, but with a tan Element shirt. He had on all black Vans.

The boys took in the girls appearances, and gawked. But after a minute, all of them stopped and blushed at their antics.

"Shall we go ladies? The b-Off." Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha's elbow casually ramming into his side.

Inuyasha leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You idiot! It's a surprise remember?"

He took Kagome's hand and led her outside to the limo they were taking. Miroku did the same. About 20 minutes later, they parked near a dock. The boys got out first so that they could help the girls get out.

The girls of course were still in shock of the limo, but when they got out their mouth's dropped even more. If that was even possible. There, at the end of the dock, was a huge white yach.

The boys smiled at each other, grabbing the girls hands and walking them down to the yach.

"Who's yach is this?" Kagome spoke up, her jaw sore from the previous..'excersize' it just had. (no she didn't give him a bj. lol)

"Its mine." Inuyasha replied, watching as her eyes widened, but she looked up at him and smiled.

They got on, and they walked up to the top of the yach to see their surprise. Well..and surprise for the girls anyway. They got up there and saw 2 small tables, fit for 2 that were next to each other. 1 candle on each table, and soft music playing in the background.

The guys sat the girls, as the girls stared out onto the ocean. The boys then seated themselves, and waited for dinner to be served. Miroku decided to strike up a convorsation.

"So, ladies, how has your day been?"

They looked at each other and giggled, remembering their day. Sango spoke up, seeing as how Kagome was still flustered.

"It was uhm..it was err...(sighs) fine." she studdered, about to crack up laughing.

"Uhm. ok. what about you Inuyasha? What did you do before we came and set this whole thing up?" Miroku asked, turning to his left.

At that time dinner was served.

"Dude. I got home from the waterpark, and figured I'd go swimming. So i jumped into the pool, and saw 2 pairs of girls legs under the water. So i popped up to the surface to find that they were fucking hiding behind some stupid floaties! So i asked who they were and they said my pool girls. They hopped out of the pool, grabbed my fucking favorite shirt to cover their faces again, and ran away. It was too weird dude. To weird." Inuyasha finished, and by the end of his last sentence, he noticed the girls were on the floor cracking up laughing.

After a few minutes of laughter, the girls got back up and apologized for their rudeness. Kagome and Sango decided he had the right to know after all.

"Err...Inuyasha? We were the ones...(muffled Laugh) in your pool.." Kagome said, searching his face for anger.

Instead she found..amusement. He started laughing, but realized they still had his favorite shirt.

"Wait a minute..where's my shirt..?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow. "Its...oh crap. I forgot. Well, I'll find it tomorrow I guess." she replied, shrugging her shoulders and getting back to her food.

"ugh. ok."

Dinner went by smoothly, with the occasional "how's life been treatin ya?" or" whats your favorite color". After they finished eating, Inuyasha and Kagome excused themselves. They walked downstairs, and looked out onto the water. Inuyasha grabbed her hand, but let go and put his arm around her waist instead.

They stood like that for what seemed like forever, until Kagome finally spoke up.

"Inuyasha? uhm. I know this might seem childish..but..i'm sort of scared of boats." she said moving closer to him to feel comforted.

he complied, hugging her to him.

"You could have told me that stupid. " he replied, looking down into her chocolate brown eyes.

He heard her giggle, and leaned down so their noses were touching. She felt his warm breath on her lips, and it made her lips tingle.

Finally, he closed the gap between them, laying his lips on hers. They kissed passionately, until they heard someone clear their throat. Sango and Miroku were standing a few feet from them, as they pointed out to the dock which was coming into view. The couple blushed, and pulled apart. They arrived at Kagome's house, and the boys walked the girls to Kagome's door.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a chaste kiss, and smirked down at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok Kags?" he said, his elbow propped up against the doorway and she was under it.

"Yea ok. I'll call you." she said as she leaned up to give him one more kiss.

Just then the lights in her house turned on, and she heard someone walking downstairs.

"Kagome! Is that you?" the feminine voice said, getting closer.

Kagome paniced.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Get in the back seat of my car hurry! Please just do this!" she pushed them in, and ran back to the door to find her mother about to open it.

"Oh. Hey mom. Sango is sleeping over. We were uh..at her house." Kagome lied, ushering Sango into her house. After her mother went into the kitchen, Kagome ran outside and let them out.

Inuyasha was last to step out, with something in his hand.

"Well, I finally found my shirt." he laughed, as he held it up.

"Haha. cool. See you tomorrow Miroku. Inuyasha." she said, kissing him again.

They got into Inuyasha's car, and drove off. Kagome ran back inside, and went to help her mom in the kitchen.

After she was finished, her mom was midway up the stairs and Kagome thought she was off the hook. Her mom turned around, and faced Kagome.

"Oh and sweetie, next time don't shove your boyfriend and his friend in the backseat of your car to avoid me. Its too dirty back there. The bushes work better." Mrs. Higurashi replied, laughing at her daughters blush.

"Will do mom." she said, as her and Sango walked up stairs to Kagome's room and closed the door.

They got ready for bed, and climbed into Kagome's queen size mattress, and fell asleep, dreaming about the boys.

This would be one hell of a summer.

**haha yea. i finally finished this chapter. I have been super busy the past few days so sorry for the wait.**

**ok so review and tell me what yea think.**


	5. mall trouble makers

**SOOOOO sorry that i haven't updated in forever!**

**my c0mputer caught mucho viruses again and my dad had to totally reformat it.**

**i had this chapter almost finished, but since he reformatted it, i lost EVERYTHiNG.**

**So, i'm starting this one ALLLLLL over again.**

**ugh.**

**DiSCLAiMER: i DON'T OWN iNUYASHA AND COMPANY. i TOTALLY WiSH i DiD, BUT i DO NOT. SO LEAVE ME ALONE AND MOVE ON WiTH YOUR PATHETiC LiVES ALREADY. SHEESH.**

The girls woke up the next morning...err...afternoon around 1:00 pm. After alot of yelling, hair pulling, bad singing in the shower, the girls were finally ready. Wait..they didn't have to do anything that day. Damnit.

"Kagome..." Sango whined, clicking through all 500 channels. With nothing to watch. Go figure.

"I'm thinking jeez! Calm the fuck down." Kagome was getting ticked off from Sango's whining for the past hour and a half.

Finally they agreed on something. So they called Ayame, Rin, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, Sakura, Mai, Oki, and Sada. Somehow in the middle of all of that, the girls called the boys... which were: Koga, Sesshomaru(who was begged by Rin to go..since shes in LOVE with him), Miroku, Inuyasha, Haru, Kiyoshi, Washi, Yukio, Akira, Chitose, and to Kagome's dismay...Hojo.

They wound up going to Shikon Springs Mall. Kagome drove Sango Ayame and Rin there in her Malibu. Ayumi drove Eri, Yuka, and Mai in her red Mustang GT convertible. (drools..i love that car.) The only ones left were Sakura, Oki, and Sada, who took Oki's silver durango. Sesshomaru drove Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga in his gold Mazda MX5 2006. (i looked that up..lol) Haru drove Kiyoshi, Yukio, and Washi in his red cadilac. That left Akira, Chitose, and Hojo. Chitose drove them in his white dodge neon.

After arriving there and meeting everyone at the food courts, they decided to spilt up into 1 group of 10 and 1 group of 12. The first group was Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Rin, Sesshomaru, Sakura, and Hojo. The second group consisted of Ayumi, Haru, Eri, Kiyoshi, Yuka, Washi, Mai, Yukio, Oki, Akira, Sada, and Chitose.

Kagome's group decided to stay and eat at the food court first, after many bickerings between the girls and the boys. Naturally, the girls wanted to shop first eat later, but the boys insisted that they eat first because they will need energy if they will be stuck carrying the girls bags everywhere. Which the girls NEVER intended on making the guys carry the bags at all! (yea..right)

They finished eating, but not before the usual events going on.

Miroku's pervertedness, Sango's hitting him, Inuyasha and Kagome bickering, then making out...er...up. The first group decided to go to Victoria's Secret, because the girls wanted to buy...things. But hey, the guys had no protests. Watching the girls come in and out of the dressing rooms in skimpy undergarments...sounds like pure TORTURE to me.

The girls picked out stuff for each other, having alot of fun. Then it came Sango's turn to pick something out for Kagome. She picked up the SKIMPIEST thing she could find and shoved it in the room with Kagome. After much MORE bickering, hair pulling, and screaming, they got her into it.

She stepped out of the room with a corset on. It was Red, with silver lace at the top and down the middle, holding the piece together. It showed off too much cleavage, but obviously Inuyasha didn't care. He was to busy drooling and thinking...'MINE!'.

Kagome blushed, and was about to turn around from embarassment. She thought Inuyasha didn't like it. He noticed her actions, and got up to grab her hand. He spun her around and lifted her chin so she could look at him.

Her blush covered her entire face, as she searched his eyes for some type of emotion.

"Kagome..you look...woah. Don't let anyone else thing different." he whispered right over her lips, as he brushed his against hers in a chaste yet passionate kiss.

They broke apart to the sound of clapping and the occasional cat call. The blushed and tore apart, but still holding hands.

After much more "You look great!" and "Buy it NOW!" 's , Kagome finally purchased it and the other girls who didn't see anything yet were next to try something on. It was then that they heard an annoying high pitched screech,

and turned to see where the source of the incredibly un-human like sound came from.

Then the people who knew her..saw Kikyo and her gang walk into the store.

Kikyo saw Inuyasha for the first time, and bustled over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in an attempt to get him to hold her back. He stood there confused, and pushed her off him.

"You are sooooo damn fine. How's about me and you go back to my place for a little fun..eh?" Kikyo said, amusement in her voice as she noticed Kagome's sudden change in body language.

"Fuck off hoe." Inuyasha stated, watching Kagome visibly relax.

"What ever you say dogboy." Kikyo said in her most seductive voice..which made all the girls...and guys throw up a bit in their mouths.

The gang was just waiting for Sango, Sakura, and Rin to try stuff on. They saw one of the dressing room doors open, and out came Kikyo.

She was sporting a black lace haulter baby doll, COMPLETELY SEE THROUGH, and a black thong on underneath.

The gang gaped at her..outfit and then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jumped up and screamed in unison.

"MY EYES! I'M FUCKING BLIND! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they yelled, running out of the store with the girls bags, covering their eyes.

The gang laughed at what Kikyo made them do, and ran out of the store after purchasing their last items.

They finally found the 2 boys, in a game store, eyes teary and red. Kagome and Rin giggled, and went to their "men". If you would even call them that.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS FRICKEN HILARIOUS GUYS! GROSS AND UTTERLY DISGUSTING...BUT HILARIOUS!" Sakura yelled, doubling over from laughter.

"Haha..very funny Sakura. What do you guys wanna do now?" inuyasha said, rubbing his eyes, then putting his arm around Kagome, making her blush.

"Hmm..I don't know. How about we go to Spencer's Gifts?" Miroku suggested, slipping a hand to Sango's rear. She didn't even hesitate to slap him and walk away.

'Why does he do that? I mean..yea I like him..ALOT. But he gets me sooo aggravated when he does that.' Sango thought, heading towards the place Miroku earlier suggested.

The group followed, leaving Miroku to gather himself up and trod behind them.

They got there shortly after 4:00 pm, leaving plently of time until 8:00pm. Which is when the movie they wanted to see, Clerks 2 was showing in the theater in the mall.

They all split up, looking at different things. Inuyasha bought Kagome a bracelet that read '_Orgasm Doner'_ and Kagome hit him playfully on the arm, but wore the bracelet.

(**I saw that one in spencers and told my friend to buy it. i bought sango's bracelet..you'll see)**

Rin bought one for Sango that read..._'Bitch'_. Plain and simple.

Sango smacked Rin upside the head, and heard a growl coming from...Sesshomaru? Wait.what?

Sango backed off, but stayed semi-close to hear Fluffy and Rin's convo.

"Are you ok Rin?" Fluffy asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Rin blushed at his interest towards her stupidity, but nodded.

He walked away, looking for something inparticular.

He never found it though..what a shame.

The gang left the store around 4:45 pm, wondering what else there was to do.

So..of course, Inuyasha and Miroku came up with a plan.

They told everyone it, and everyone agreed automatically.

They went to their "battle stations" and waited for the word.

They all bought walkie talkies, so they could keep in contact. They even came up with names. Of course Miroku and Inuyasha came up with them, since they came up with the plan.

Kagome was: Inuyasha's play toy.

Sango was: I want Miroku's bod.

Rin was: I love Fluffy

Sesshomaru was: I want to bone Rin.

Sakura was: skanky mcskanksalot

Hojo was: Tiny crouching Penis

Ayame was: freakazoid

Koga was: wolfterd who has no chance with kagome in a million years...

(of course that one was courtesy of Inuyasha...(sighs)

Miroku was: sexy god

Inuyasha was: Humping dog

(yea its like..3 in the morning. gimme a break.)

The 2 boys got the stuff they needed from different stores, and gave it to the gang in their spots.

The gang set it up, and right on time the mall security guard came to the Donut Shack to get his donut.

He ate it, and approximately 10 minutes later, he had to use the bathroom. Hopefully, the boys did their jobs.

The SG sat down on the toilet, ready for his crap. (lol)

he sat down and felt something smushy on the toilet seat. he got up to see brown stuff smeared all over the toilet seat.

Grossed out, he went into the next stall.

He sat down on that one, with his pants on, to make sure there wasn't any...'clearer substances' on this one. If you catch my drift.

After nodding in approval, he went to stand up, but to no avail.

His butt was super glued to the toilet seat!

Rage tore through him as he ripped off the toilet seat from the toilet, and opened the stall door. Out came the boys. With shaving cream. They sprayed it ALL over him. Then ran into the stalls and quickly grabbed loads of toilet paper and tee-peed the SG.

They ran out, hoping the girls were ready.

The SG chased after them, wiping the shaving cream off his face. He saw a group of girls crowded in a circle and took a detour. (pervert)

The girls jumped him in surprise with ropes. They tied his hands and feet together. Then lifted him up, and tied him to the pole inside the front of the mall.

Put a donut in his mouth, a DUNCE hat on his head, and made sure the toilet seat was showing. Then out came the camera. The girls took many pictures, some got them printed right away. Now, for the last part of the plan. The guys met up with the girls, to go to the photoshop. The got the picture blown up, copied 20 times, and hung them up around the mall. After doubbling over with laughter, they finally decided to head to the movie theater.

Meanwhile..

"HEWWOOH? HEWWOH? ANYHWONE OUWT FEREE?" the security guard muffled, the donut still in his mouth.

The gang took their seats, and waited for the movie to begin. After the previews ended and the movie started, and lights dimmed, and the boys all took that as a signal to put their arm around the girls.

Everyone else was ok with it except Rin and Sesshomaru. At first, Sesshomaru didn't even think about it. But he looked down and saw Rin staring at everyone else, then looking back at the screen and quietly sighing.

He felt bad, so he decided to make it up to her.

He put his arm around her, pulling her close, and making her rest her head on his head. He heard her breath hitch, and knew she was happier. He smelled it. He also was well aware of the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

Good thing it was dark.

Eventually, they all left the mall, and headed to their houses. Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Miroku went to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house, for a little party.

It would be one hell of a night.

**ahh. finally. done. sorry its pretty short. i have major writers block.**

**but the next chapter is forming in my head.**

**the title is..:**

**Sleeping Over and truth or dare**

**(giggles) that one should be..interesting.**

**well...sorry for the wait. hope u guys at least enjoyed the rin sess fluff.**

**much more of that next chapter.**

**along with even more inu kag fluff.**

**duh.**

**thats why this is an inu kag romance.**

**hehe.**

**Kaitlynn Leigh Paeece yO.**


	6. Sleeping Overand Truth or Dare

**yea sorry. i have been mucho busy.**

**between waking up at 7 am every morning, walking across town to tennis practice for 4 hours in the diying sun, then walking to work nonstop. working for about 5-6 hrs. then walking home.**

**then my friends always wanna hang out.**

**so i have to get ready and go out walking around on the boardwalk.**

**so i have no time to write. or rest for that matter.**

**so sorry!**

**i appreciate reviews. and feedback. POSITIVE feedback. it helps me with my writers block, which in turn, helps you with not having to wait so long for another chapter.**

**so yea.**

**Disclaimer: Kaitlynn Leigh does not own anything. cept her movies and cards and stuff of inuyasha. and soundtracks. but thats it she swears.**

**Chapter 6: Sleeping Over and Truth or Dare**

**Warning: this chapter shall contain a bit of lemony goodness. you have been warned ya pervs.**

The gang all carpooled to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house. Arriving there, they noticed that their parents and younger sister were all out for the weekend. They were greatful for that.

The Takahaski brothers got the snacks, drinks, and anything else the group needed for the 'party' .

When they all sat down together on the couches in the lounge, they heard the doorbell ring.

"Damnit. Just when I got comfortable. ugh." Inuyasha said, getting ready to get up...eventually.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll get it." Kagome said, getting up and walking down the long hallway to the door. Finally she reached it, and grabbed the knob. Opening it slowly, she gasped when she saw who was there. Before she had time to say anything, the guy grabbed her hands and pulled her to his chest protectively.

"Oy. Kagome. Why are you at half-breed's house?" the guy asked, looking down at his 'angel'.

Evidently, Koga saw the gang leaving so early, and decided to see what was up. Kagome stayed silent, praying that Inuyasha didn't hear him. She took that time to glance begind Koga's broad shoulder to notice Ayame behind him, fire in her eyes.

"Uhh...Koga..I..uhm...can you..let go of me please?" Kagome struggled, trying to release herself from his strong yet gentle grasp.

"But Kagome. All mates hold each other this way. Its traditional." Koga said, loosening his grip, but not letting her go.

"You heard her wolf. Let her go." Inuyasha said from behind Kagome, tensing at every word he said.

"Make me dogterd." Koga challenged, pushing Kagome roughly out of the way, into the doorframe, as her back hit it...hard.

Inuyasha shot a concerned glance towards Kagome, but knew if he moved towards her, Koga would surely get to her first, maybe causing her more pain.

Koga lunged at Inuyasha, tackling him to the ground.

They 2 fought it out for a while, no blood. yet.

Kagome watched from the side with Ayame, but she couldn't take it anymore.

she jumped in, and ripped them apart.

She turned to Inuyasha and asked if he was ok, and he just nodded in response and looked away. Then she asked Koga. But he reacted..quite differently.

"BITCH! WHY'D YOU STOP US! LEARN YOUR PLACE YOU WHORE!" Koga screamed, slapping her across the face. Reality hit her hard. She tuned out the voices of Inuyasha and Koga argueing, Ayame's concerned voice, and Inuyasha now questioning if she was hurt. 'He hit me. Koga actually ...hit me. for HELPING HIM! that...IDIOT!' Kagome thought, fury pulsing through her veins.

She removed her hand from her face, finally beginning to listen to what everyone was saying. By that time, the rest of the group had entered the room, just in time to see Kagome be slapped. Rin looked like she was about to cry, which upset Sesshomaru alot. Miroku and Sango just stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do.

Finally, Kagome spoke up.

"Koga..leave. NOW." she said, pointing to the door, tears threatening to fall.

"No..Kagome...I...i'm sorry I don't know..what came over me.." he stepped towards her, but retreated hearing 2 people growling.

He backed towards the door, grabbing Ayame's hand. He went to leave, but Ayame stopped him. "No. Koga. I'm tired of this. You treat me like I don't exsist, and when you have nothing else to do you finally decide to pay attention to me. Well, sorry but not this time bud. I'd like to stay here..if its alright with everyone else." she said, tearing her hand from his strong one.

After seeing everyone nodd, he left, slamming the door behind him. Immediately after he left, everyone turned their attention to the now hysterical Rin, and the more calm Kagome.

"Rin. shh..calm down. its ok i'm fine really. it...it didn't hurt." Kagome lied, rubbing Rin's back to sooth her.

After she had finally calmed down a bit, they retreated into the lounge once more, to start their game. Every so often Rin would sniffle, which caused Sesshomaru to tighten his grip around her waist a bit as a form of comfort for the girl. This went unnoticed by everyone except her, him of course, and Kagome.

The first one the bottle landed on was Miroku..unfortunately.

"hmm...Inuyasha? Truth or dare?" miroku asked, having a dare in mind for him already.

"Keh. Dare you stupid monk." Inuyasha said, folding his arms. Miroku smirked at his answer, which made everyone sweatdrop. They knew it would be perverted.

"I dare you to..show everyone how to give a good blowjob." saying that, he pulled out a dildo..where he got it..know one wants to even think about it.

(**thank you juli for the idea. i was stuck. she got the idea from white chicks and i got it from her ..so thankyou jewelsz.)**

After much argueing and name calling, he finally did it. (i'm so not going into grose details. you can imagine if you guys want. barfs)

After that..ordeal. It was Inuyasha's turn. He turned to his right to face Kagome, and a devious smile placed upon his once ..active lips.

"Kagome. Truth or Dare?"

Kagome panicked. Should she pick dare and get something nasty, or truth and maybe have to say something she never hoped she would?

"Dare." she replied, surprising herself in the confidence she held in her small but powerful voice.

"I dare you to give me a lap dance." he smirked, watching her face grow hot.

"YOU..WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kagome screamed, standing up and walking over to him.

"I'll say it again. I DARE you to give me a lap dance." the smug smirk returned, crossing his arms. Finally, Kagome gave in, and Sesshomaru got up to turn on some stupid dancing music. Inuyasha grabbed a chair, and sat down in it.

"HURRY UP WENCH!" Inuyasha was getting anxious, ready for his entertainment. Finally Kagome reached him, and glared before starting the exotic dance. She did moves no one has even seen before, but Inuyasha liked them. ALOT. After the song finished, she plopped down on his lap, exhausted already. He smirked, and wrapped his arms around her waist. They blushed, but only a bit.

Next was Kagome's turn.

"hmm...Sango! Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Duh Kagome." Sango replied, praying it WAS something with Miroku. Kagome decided to 'let her off the hook' since she knew she wanted something involving Miroku. Too bad shes just not THAT nice.

" I dare you to strip down to your panties and bra, rub shaving cream all over yourself, and run down the street screaming "I'M KAGOME'S BITCH!" "

"KAGOME! I HAVE SEE-THROUGH BLACK PANTIES ON! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sango argued, even though she knew she wouldn't get out of it. Kagome's face look determined, and she knew NOTHING could get in her way if she knew what she wanted.

"You should have thought about that before you came here." Kagome replied smugly, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's torso boldly.

"humph." Sango said, stripping down to her panties and bra. Miroku drooled, Kagome laughed, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru blushed and looked away, Ayame and Rin stared at Kagome like she was crazy. But then laughed too. Sesshomaru got her the shaving cream, as she rubbed more and more all over her. Finally she was satisfied, and stepped outside. Of course there had to be a group of hot guys sitting outside next door...right?

She began running, passed the guys. They all stopped and stared, but returned to what they were doing because of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were growling. Then she started the yelling.

"I'M KAGOME'S BITCH! I'M KAGOME'S BITCH!" she yelled, grabbing the boys attention once more. The gang doubled over from laughter, as well as the cute boys.

Finally Sango reached the house and ran upstairs to hop into the shower, she took about 5 minutes, then came down wearing clothes that Rin had picked out of Inuyasha's wardrobe.

Now was Sango's turn. It was already about 12:30 pm and the gang was already sleepy.

"Ayame. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

There were 'BABY' and 'CHICKEN' 's called around, but she didn't mind.

"Did you know Koga was coming to hurt Kagome?" Sango asked, earning a gasp from her and a saddened look from Kagome. She was in between Inuyasha's legs as he leaned against the bottom of the couch.

"of course not!" Ayame replied quickly, sounding shocked.

"Ok. Your turn."

"Rin. Truth or Dare?"

"uhm...dare." she replied quietly..but regretting it the second she saw the glint of mischeif in Ayame's eyes.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven...with Sesshomaru."

"uhm...but...we err...thats not.." Rin stuttered, her face turning as red as Inuyasha's shirt.

"Come. Rin." Sesshomaru said, grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs to his room.

The group downstairs heard the door shut, and they knew it was ok to laugh now.

They decided to wait for them, so they played a card game. 2 hours passed, and the 'couple' finally came back down. Rin was blushing like a mad man, and Sesshomaru just smirked. They noticed Rin walking a bit funny, but dismissed it. Inuyasha however, noticed the bite mark on her neck, and sniffed the air.

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled, cracking up laughing.

Sesshomaru tried to shut him up before he told anyone else, but he could not.

"Inuyasha..what is it?" Kagome asked, helping her crush get up off the floor.

"HE FUCKED HER! HAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" he exclaimed again..rolling over on the floor after falling down on it again. The group joined in, watching the pairs faces turn from pale and pink to red and maroon.

"You...hahahhaa...it was...7 minutes...haha...not...7 hours!..hahahahaha! you were only supposed to..hahaaha..kiss!" Sango yelled, laughing her head off.

After the group got over the new couples shock, they all decided to turn in for the night.

Miroku had his own room, so he insisted Sango stay with him. Ayame went home, not wanting to impose. Kagome stayed with Inuyasha, and Rin, of course, stayed with her new mate.

**WITH KAGOME AND INUYASHA...**

"kagome. here. take my boxers and a tee shirt to sleep in." he handed her his clothes, as he stripped his shirt and pants and just layed down in his boxers.

She went into his bathroom which was connected to his room, and changed. She came out, and saw him asleep.

She didn't want to wake him just to ask where she was sleeping, so she laid down on the floor and sighed.

She just started to finally drift off when she felt she was being picked up and laid down on something softer. She opened her eyes to see golden, staring down at her intently.

"And..why were you on the floor?" he asked, still holding her as he laid down next to her. "I didn't want to wake you." she replied, blushing a bit.

"I wasn't sleeping. I would never make you sleep on the floor. I don't mind sharing a bed with you at all." he smirked, not giving her time to respond as he grabbed her lips with his own.

They kissed passionately, while Inuyasha took off her top. She gasped as he began to undress her fully, but allowed him to continue. He also took the gasping as an opportunity to slip his tongue. They fought for dominance, but they eventually broke apart to gasp for air. As they breathed, Inuyasha stripped himself of his boxers, and watched Kagome' amused face.

He laid back down on top of her, whispering little nothings in her ear.

"Kagome..this may hurt a bit..I'm kind of ...larger..then regular human males.." he replied, bringing a blush to both their faces.

"Its ok..i'm ready." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed himself at her womanhood, and kissed her deeply as he pushed through in a quick movement. He heard her squeak, and stopped kissing her to ask if she was ok. She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

After he knew she was adjusted to his size, he began to pump slowly, just for her to get used to it.

"Kagome, I have to go a little faster now. Are you ok?" he asked , concern etched in his face.

"I'm ok. It doesn't..mmm..hurt anymore."

He pumped faster, hearing moans and ahh's from Kagome. He himself had to stiffle moans, so he wouldn't wake anyone up.

She came first, and he released himself shortly after. He whispered an important question in Kagome's ear, and she nodded approvingly. He then bit down a little above her collarbone, lapping up the blood.

They collapsed, breathing heavily.

Finally Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"That..(pant) was...(pant) amazing. But what was(pant) the bite for?"

"Thankyou. It really was(pant) amazing. I asked if you wanted to be my mate. When dog demons mate, they bite their lover on their neck in their favorite spot, and they are bound together forever. You will inhabit some powers, like longer life." he explained, watching her nodd occasionally.

After he finished, she yawned, earning a giggle from her mate.

"what?" she asked, turning onto her side, plopping herself up on one elbow, and covering herself with the blankets on his bed.

"Nothing. Go to bed love. You're going to need it after tomorrow. My parents are going to go CRAZY knowing I finally found someone. Plus Sesshomaru found one too. So at least you won't have to do it alone." he laughed, pushing her lightly down, pulling her to him, and wrapping his arms around her. She drifted off first, as Inuyasha kissed his mark on her. He fell asleep soon after, dreaming about what would else come in the near future.

**yay. that one was hard to write. i couldn't think of anything. so next chapter i have to squeeze out. its gunna be going through the crazyness of having Inuyasha's parents fuss over their sons finally finding mates. having to tell everyone else, kagome and rin's parents, and everything.**

**it might not be that interesting, but i might throw in a lemon or something. and something else. idk.**

**lol.**

**so i hope that satisfied the perverts out there.**

**lol.**

**REVIEW. i get exstatic when people review. it makes me happy which should make you happy because if i get happy i am eager to update sooner. so there.**

**kaitlynn says paeece yO. until next tizzime.**


	7. parents, and mating and exposure oh my!

**heyy. sorry about the wait. my life has been getting pretty hectic.**

**school starts this thursday. gahh.**

**shoot me.**

**and i've had to ..again..juggle work, tennis practice, and my crashing social life.**

**so it hasn't been pretty.**

**but alas, my computer is working again, and i can finally strain my fingers to the bone typing this thing.**

**i still have writers block, so any suggestions would be hardcorely awesome.**

**ok..so on with it!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Hands up, cash out. err..i mean. i don't own inuyasha and co. yea thats it.**

**Warning: might be lemony stuff. dunno. maybe something to spice up the chapter since its all explaining and crudd.**

Kagome awoke the next morning, feeling the body warmth of her new mate radiating off of him. '_Mate...'_ she thought, lightly touching the mark on her neck.

She felt the sheets rustle, and looked above to meet golden orbs. "Good morning love." he said, giving her a chaste kiss.

"Morning." she replied, but didn't get much time because Inuyasha's door flew open. And in walked Sango with Miroku in tow.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! I'm going to kill Miroku in 10 seconds if I am to stay with him..alone..for any longer. God help m-..OH MY FUCKING GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS! i'M BLIND!" Sango finally realized that the pair was naked, and felt her face heat up. Miroku stepped out from behind her, wide-eyed, but a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"My boy Inuyasha. I knew it. So was she- OUCH!" Sango never gave him time to finish his little perverted fantasy question, as she hit him on the head.

"What's all the comotion about?" Sesshomaru stepped into the room as well, making Kagome redded even more and pull the sheets up higher to her neck.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LAUGHED AT ME FOR MATING RIN! AND HERE YOU ARE WITH YOUR OWN WOMAN!" Sesshomaru yelled, amusement in his voice.

Rin ran down the hall to Inuyasha's room as well, after hearing what Sesshomaru yelled.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, and the cocky smirk returned to his face. "Well, if i do say so myself, it SMELLS like you and Rin had another go at each other before bed. Or is my nose mistaken?"

Rin blushed, Sango covered Miroku's ears as her eye twitched, Kagome ducked under the sheets, and Inuyasha chuckled.

Finally Kagome had it. "CAN EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE SO WE CAN AT LEAST PUT CLOTHES ON?" she screamed, still underneath the blankets. After hearing the door close, she peeked form under the sheets, to make sure the coast was clear.

"God. No privacy in this house huh?" Kagome said, getting up off the bed. She didn't make it too far, seeing as Inuyasha pulled her back down onto it, and rolled on top of her.

She blushed. _' Why am i blushing? i'm his mate for crying out loud. We were having sex last night. god.'_ She forced her blush down, and opened her mouth to speak.

That didn't work out in her favor either. Inuyasha smashed his lips down onto hers, her lips still parted, and also made easy access for Inuyasha's tongue to devour the inside of her mouth.

She hesitated at first, but began to loosen up, seeing that Inuyasha didn't look like he was moving anytime soon.

They fought for dominance, until she **_let _**Inuyasha take over. After a few more minutes of face sucking, they broke apart, and took their much needed breaths.

They heard a door close downstairs, and heard a feminine voice.

"BOYS! WE'RE HOME!" the woman yelled, sounding as if the voice was getting closer. A few seconds later, Inuyasha heard his mother coming up the steps, which meant she was headed towards his room. '_oh..god no please..'_

"Kagome. Get up and find clothes. I seriously don't need my mother to see us in all our naked glory." he said, hopping off her and scurrying to find his clothes. Kagome followed suit, rushing to put on her clothes from yesterday.

They heard a light tap at the door, and panicked seeing as they weren't fully clothed yet.

"MOM DON'T COME IN!" Inuyasha yelled, worry etched in his voice.

"Inuyasha, is everything alright? you sound to be in trouble!" Izayoi yelled, reaching for the doorknob.

"NO MOM DON'T!" he yelled running towards the door.

Didn't work out to well though. Seeing as though his pants were at his ankles. He tripped himself. only in boxers.

His mother walked in, and got more then she bargained for. Her son, liying face first in only his boxers with his pants around his ankles.

and..KAGOME? she was in her bra and her jeans. '_oh lord... i can't wait to here this story. wait..is that a MATE MARK? OH MY GOD! GRANDCHILDREN!' _ Izayoi thought, but snapping back to reality.

"Uhm. How about. We discuss this downstairs. When you both have clothes on." Izayoi giggled, seeing Kagome's face light up and hearing Inuyasha's growl.

She closed the door, and treaded down the stairs, to tell her mate about the good news.

"Inutashio! I have to tell you about-" Izayoi noticed he wasn't alone. Her only daughter was there too. Yuri. She would have just said it. I mean, Yuri is VERY smart for her age. But, she is only 7 after all. "Yuri, darling. How's about you go and get your brother Sesshomaru." she said, pushing her out of her husbands lounge.

After her daughter left and she closed the study doors, she blurted out the news in excitement.

"INUYASHAANDKAGOMEAREMATED!" she yelled. jumping into Inutashio's arms.

"I'm sorry. I-i didn't quite catch that darling. Did you say that Kagome and Inuyasha are..are...mated?" he asked, a stern look of utter confusion on his face.

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful? Shes such a great girl too. Oh, but do her parents know? Oh, they might want to have a normal wedding. After all, they are human and probably don't understand the demon traditions. What if they don't want them mated? Inuyasha would be heartbroken. Oh lord. What if-" Izayoi was cut off by her mates lips laid upon her own. They broke apart.

"Calm down love. Everything will be fine. Lets talk to the couple first of all." he smiled, and watched as Izayoi relaxed visably in his arms.

"Father? why did you send Yuri to get me. I was uhm..not in the proper state and had company over." Sesshomaru walked in, Yuri in tow.

"Oh Sesshomaru. When are you going to give it up and stop being such a ladies man?" Izayoi asked, concern in her tone.

"Oh please. I was in my room sleeping. With my mate.he turned around to speak to her. "Rin. Come." he turned back around, and a fragile girl stepped through the doors, ..it wasnt quite fear etched in her features..more like..fear of rejection.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! BOTH OF MY BOYS FOUND MATES!" if you think Izayoi was ecstatic before, now she was mind blowing crazy.

After everything settled and Sesshomaru and Rin explained the situation to the parents, Inuyasha and Kagome finally arrived, trying to take a seat unnoticed. Of course that was humanly impossible seeing as Sesshomaru and Inutashio are full fledged demons, and their mates have recieved a few demonic traits as well.

"Finally. Rin. Lets leave. Give them err...privacy." Sesshomaru lied, he just wanted to take Rin and get out of there. Then have his way with her. Again.

"Sesshomaru you can't-" Inuyasha started, but retreated when the death glare was shot his way.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked farther into the nice room and sat down on the black leather couches across from Inutashio's desk.

Izayoi was standing next to him, dreaming of what her grandchildren would look like.

"So my boy. I see you found a mate.."Inutashio started, but was cut off.

"Yea ok dad i get it. I know the rules and stuff. I didn't tell Kagome yet though. So don't say anything and let me be the one to tell her please." Inuyasha talked stern to his father, as he glanced over to Kagome who had a look of pure confusion on her face.

"Of Course my boy. Well. Congradulations then. And Kagome?" Inutashio turned to Kagome who tried to go unnoticed.

"Yes, sir?" she heard him chuckle, and loosened up a bit.

"You can call me dad, Kagome." she blushed, but nodded.

The young couple got up and left while the elderly couple talked amongst themselves. Kagome and Inuyasha started walking back to Inuyasha's room, but Kagome felt she was being pulled towards the wall.

Her back collided with it softly, and Inuyasha's body was pressed against hers. She looked up, because he was at least a head taller then her. So his chin just grazed the top of her head. Chocolate brown melted in with Golden, and he had the infamous smirk plastered on his face. 

Kagome took this time to really take in his handsomeness. How could anyone not find him attractive? Large Golden Eyes that you could get lost in, a strong jawline, flawless face, sharp yet at the same time dull nose, platinum silver hair, and the most adorable dog ears perched at the top of his head. Muscular, but not bulky. And he was hers. Forever.

His arms were wrapped protectively around her torso, making her learn against his chest. Her ear was to his heart, and she was mezmorized in the steadiness of his heartbeat.

After a few minutes of being in each others embrace, they pulled apart, and walked up the stairs hand in hand.

**WiTH SESSHOMARU AND RiN...and in comes inu and kags..**

"FLUFFY! PUSH HARDER!" Rin yelled, as Inuyasha and Kagome walked passed their door. Curiosity took over the best of them, so they decided to listen.

"I'M TRYING RIN! ITS TOO TIGHT!" Sesshomaru yelled, ending it with a grunt.

After a few more minutes of grunts, Rin spoke up.

"Finally. I never thought we'd finish. I'm exhausted."

Inuyasha reached for the handle, and opened the door. It was unlocked. strange..

He expected to see them in their birthday suits.

He didn't expect to see rin hunched over the bed, and sesshomaru finishing pushing a table between the dresser and matress.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU WERE DOING? SQUEEZING IN A TABLE BETWEEN 2 PIECES OF FURNITURE?" Inuyasha yelled, Kagome stepping in beside him. At first it was obvious that Kagome had been blushing. But after hearing Inuyasha scream, she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Why Inuyasha..you have such a dirty mind!" Rin yelled, walking over to them and shoving them out the door. The door slammed shut behind them, and the pair turned to look at each other. They stood there for a good 5 minutes longer, only to hear..

"OOOHH GODD SESSHOMARU!" and the occasional "((Grunt)) RIN!"

After much eye twitching, reddening of the faces, and fly catching of the mouths, Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"You know..we are the younger couple. We should be the ones doing it non-stop.." Inuyasha said with the all too-well known arrogance in his voice, watching Kagome's face go from red, to bewildered.

"We could arrange that.." she whispered, but her breath caught in her throat as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and ran to his..er..their room.

After making sure the door was LOCKED this time, he threw her on the bed and ripped off his shirt.

"Hey. no fair. That's my job!" Kagome playfully pouted, but yelped when Inuyasha pounced on her. Literally. "No time for games my sweet Kagome. We're here for mind blowing sex." Inuyasha whispered in her ear seductively, sending shivers down her spine.

Hearing a light moan, he took that as a signal to begin the ripping of the clothes. Both fully naked now, he grabbed the (cough)EXTRA EXTRA LARGE condom and slipped it on. ((Drools))

Kagome readied by wrapping her legs around his waist, as a silent way of edging him to go on. He pushed in, hearing a gasp from the girl under him. Worry etched in his features, Kagome leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips telling him to go on.

He obeyed, first slow as usual, to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. But the grinding of her hips said otherwise. Looks like she really wanted it to be mind blowing. And thats what he'd give her.

The pumping increased, earning more 'OAHHH's" and "AHHHH!'s" from the raven haired girl beneath him. He grunted, increasing even more. He was half demon after all, which made him better in every sexual way possible. Her hips began to buck, causing Inuyasha to let out a large moan of his own. Them pumping to their own rythym, until finally they reached their peaks.

He collapsed onto her, but not so hard that it would crush her fragile build. Sweating and out of breath, Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha's ear.

"Ready for round two?"

**ok so i finally squeezed this one out. sorry if its short. next chapter comes where inuyasha has to explain the "rules" of mating and what not. and more lemony goodness. hope this lemon is BETTER. sorry if i'm not good at it. i'm a virgin and all. so like..i don't have that kind of experience.**

**lol.**

**but supposedly i am a pervert. so i tried my best ok?**

**oh, and next chapter we find out what actually happened to sango and miroku.**

**well.**

**hope it was good enough.**

**Kaitlynn Leigh paeece..yo.**


	8. six flags and mysteries

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. school has been pretty crazy. considering i don't get home every day until 6 ish. later on days i have tennis matches.**

**stupid coach.**

**gr.**

**SOOOOO SORRRYYY FOR NOT UPDAATING INNN FOREEVERRRR. MAJJORRRR WRITERSSSS BLOOCCCKKKK.**

**well, I kinda had a plot for this, but i forgot it. so now i'm pretty much winging it and at least hoping its interesting enough for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: yea. you know the deal.**

**claimer: this story is MINE. i didn't bite off anyone else. so (sticks out tongue) there.**

**on with chapter 8: Six Flags and Stalkers**

**---------------------------**

The couple awoke, wrapped in each others arms. The sun peaked through his shades, illuminating the room in a dusk color. He turned to face his alarm clock, which read 7:00 am. He then turned back to the girl in his strong arms. "Morning." she said, sitting up, removing herself from his grasp.

"Morning love."

"Do me a favor, when I'm in the shower, wake up the boys and tell them to get ready. Remember today?" Izayoi said, slipping on her gray robe. "Yes dear. We've had these plans for months now. I'll ATTEMPT to wake them up." InuTaisho chuckled, rising from his warm spot on the bed. Izayoi stepped into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. InuTashio put on his red robe, and walked out of the room door. Trudging over to the closest door, he began knocking. After many failed attempts, Rin finally answered it, completely dressed.

"Good morning Mr. Takahashi!" She whispered, pointing behind her to the still sleeping Sesshomaru.

"Good morning to you too, Rin. Call me dad. I take it Sesshomaru has told you about our plans, no?" he cocked his silver eyebrow, waiting for the 'intriguing' girl's response.

"Yes. I'm so excited. Kagome is awake too. She's trying to get Inuyasha up, as I am to Sesshomaru." she giggled, and bit her lip. "Do you think you could.." "Sure. I've been doing it for about 19 years now." InuTashio cut her off, and stepped past her, walking towards his elder son.

He bent down, and whispered something in his son's demonic ear. In an instant, Sesshomaru was out of bed, running around the room to grab clothes to wear.

InuTashio walked past her, and sensed her curiosity. "Like I said my dear, I'm a pro." with a smirk, he left to his younger sons room.

He gently knocked on the door, knowing from previous knowledge that Kagome has been awake for quite some time now. As promised, she opened the door, looking a bit astray.

"Kagome dear, are you alright? you seem a bit..out of it." InuTashio stated, curiosity getting the best of him. Hearing a slight growl from the girl, he figured it was of course, the still sleeping Inuyasha. "Step aside, I'll get him up."

"good luck Mr. Takahashi."

"Call me dad, Kagome." he said, leaning down to whisper in the triangular dog ears perched at the top of his son's head. Just like Sesshomaru's reaction, Inuyasha jumped out of bed, and ran into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Cocking her eyebrow, she used it as a silent question to ask InuTashio what he said that made Inuyasha get up.

"You, might bribe him with sex or something of the sort, I use blackmail. That, or castration."((chopping off the male organs..lol.))

Seeing Kagome blush and wince, he figured it was time to see if his mate was at least CLOSE to being ready.

Sango and Miroku finally awoke, joining the family downstairs. They too were going to six flags.

All getting into different cars, they started their destination: Six flags.

About an hour later, they arrived, stepping out of the cars to stretch. "Ahhh..." Inuyasha moaned, hearing his back muscles crack. Turning to Kagome, he watched as she contourted her face in disgust from the sickening sounds.

Chuckling, he walked up to her, wrapping his arms around the girl from behind. "Today should be..fun..ne?" he whispered huskily in her small ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I sure hope so!" Rin chirped in, jumping up and down like a giddy school girl. They all headed towards the entrance, showing special passes. The passes allowed them to get in for free, and cut all the lines. Lets just say, InuTashio knew people in high places. After setting up in hotel rooms, they split off into different directions. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshomaru all went towards the rides, of course, while InuTashio and Izayoi headed towards the food.

Their first attraction: the HUUUGEEE ferris wheel. Inuyasha and Kagome got one, Miroku and Sango got one, and Sesshomaru and Rin got one.

The ferris wheel stopped at the top, so all teens were stuck together. Kagome was scared of hights, so Inuyasha held her close to keep her from panicing.

After the ferris wheel ride ended, they were off to the large water log ride. ((you know, the one where the people go down the water slide thing, and people can stand on the bridge and get wet from the water that splashes up.))

They first got on the ride, all fitting in one row. Kagome was a bit nervous, seeing as how it looked a little bit too steep. After sliding down the watery hill, she decided she wanted to do it again. And again. And again. After about 5 times, they just got onto the bridge for a little more soakage.

After 2 rounds of soaking, they all climbed onto the roller coaster Superman. Rin was terrified of roller coasters, but decided to do it for Fluffy.

The rows are as follows:

first row: kagome, inuyasha, miroku, and sango.

second row: sess, rin, and two other random people.

The ride began, people screaming already. Anticipation was in the air as they reached the top of the hill, plummeting downwards towards the ground.

Kagome instantly let go of Inuyasha's hand, grasping her seat for dear life. Inuyasha laughed, watching her face become panicish.(yes..my own word) Sango and Miroku were having the times of their lives, laughing and screaming. Rin was almost to tears, but still held onto Sess' hand.

The ride abruptly came to a hault, letting the passengers get off.

Rin ran to the nearest garbage can, followed by Sess. Miroku and Sango ran onto the line again, wanting to repeat the fun ride. That left Inuyasha and Kagome. Traveling towards the other side of the park, towards a particular ride that caught their attention.

It was a huge parachute ride. The giant parachute seat took you about 700 feet in the air, and then dropped you slowly down to the ground. Sounds relaxing, but considering your 700 feet in the air, it wasn't as relaxing as they thought it would be.

They climbed in, fastening their seat belts. The man pushed the button, eyeing Kagome in only a way that Inuyasha was allowed to. Inuyasha slightly growled, but Kagome hushed him, not wanting the man to leave them up there or anything. They were slowly gliding up to the top, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome, smelling her slight discomfort.

They reached the top, and the ride stopped. For a few minutes. They were stuck 700 feet in the air. Alone. No one can see them. What do you think they would do?

PANIC. well, Kagome would. Inuyasha had slighly..other things in mind.

After what seemed like forever, the ride started again, slowly lowering them to the beloved ground Kagome was beginning to miss oh so much.

The hopped off the ride, after seeing as the boy whos nametag read Hiroshi. 'That name sounds familiar..oh well' Kagome thought, grasping Inuyasha's hand and walking towards where they left the rest of the gang.

Surely enough, they were still all there.

"Hey guys, why don't we go grab the girls pizza or something while they rest their legs for a few minutes." Miroku suggested, kissing Sango goodbye.

"Yea,sure." Fluffy said, pecking Rin slightly, making her blush.

"Feh. whatever." was of course, Inuyasha's reply, as he romanitcally kissed Kagome a short goodbye. Trying not to look like a douche in front of the dudes, he slightly grasped her butt, making her gasp. Smirking, he walked towards Miroku and Sess, leading them to the pizza place.

The girls sat down, happily chatting about what has been going on lately in their lives.

"So..Rin. Haven't seen much of you lately..you seem to busy fucking sesshomaru's brains out." Sango said, smirking.

"Well, haven't seen you either Sango, hearing all those moans and gasps from your room i'd assume you guys to be dead from exhaustion." Rin also smirked, making Kagome laugh.

The 2 girls turned to Kagome, cocking their eyebrows.

"And you..Kagome. Don't be saying anything. I haven't even caught a GLIMPSE of you throughout the past few days. Too much mind blowing sex i'd assume.." Sango said, recieving a laugh from Rin and a deep blush from Kagome.

A couple of guys clearing their throats near them caught the girls attention, so they turned to face them.

There was three of them.

"Whats 3 pretty girls like you doing here all by yourself?" the taller one spoke up, taking the role of the leader upon the small group.

"I'm Bankotsu. These are my friends Suikotsu and Hakudoshi." they all waved, trying to act cool.

"You ladies are very beau-" Suikotsu got cut off by 2 loud growls and a ignorant clearing of the throat.

"Can we help you dudes?" Miroku said, stepping towards the girls, noticing their major discomfort.

"Buzz off loser, we were just talking to these girls. They are taken. so BACK OFF." Hakudoshi said, trying to act tough, allthough he was the runt of the group.

Hearing that, Inuyashs stepped forward, noticing Kagome in tears.

"Listen here punk. These girls are our GIRLFRIENDS. And seriously, if you don't back off now, you will regret the day your fucking bastard parents didn't use protection." inuyasha snarled, pushing them out of the way to get to his Kagome.

"whatever loser. We'll be back to save you from these jackasses." Bankotsu said, walking away with his 2 lackies behind him.

"Kagome..are you..okay?" Inuyasha whispered, putting Kagome in his lap.

"Oh yea..I'm fine. It's just weird being hit on when your dating someone." she giggled, looking up into his amber eyes.

Sesshomaru, who was holding the pizza, decided to speak up.

"Guys come on, lets go find mom and dad." he said, throwing the pizza away and picking up Rin bridal style, followed by both the guys doing the same to their girls.

Little did they know...

"I will have you Kagome. I've wanted you for some time now. and you WILL be mine." 2 men said in unison, but both at different ends of the park.

**sorry that was such a suckish chapter, but i am actually beginning to make a new plot.**

**woohoo mee.**

**lol**

**so yea**

**again, sorry for not updating for a while.**

**hehe..**

**reviews would be lovely.**

**seriously.**

**please.**

**--**

**thankyou..X3**


	9. meet the parents

soo..the last chapter totally sucked. yea..haha. sorry about that. its just, i want to write, but no ideas are coming out. so if anyone has any..just shoot. mmk? 

and i'm updating sooner because i'm practically on house arrest. I'm really sick. and its...that time of the month. lol. so i'm eating 500 times more then i usually would. ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

so here ya go. i don't know what i'm going to do with this chapter, so i'm winging it until i need this story where i need it to be. if that makes any sense whatsoever.

disclaimer: yea, i dont own anything.  
claimer: this story sucks. so i'm not proud of owning it at the moment.

The group arrived home, all going their separate ways to their own rooms.

Once Inuyasha and Kagome reached their room, Kagome charged for the bathroom connected to their room. After about 20 minutes, she emerged from it, looking deathly.

"Kagome..are you okay? You're really starting to worry me." Inuyasha whispered, looking into her chocolate orbs. "I'm fine Inuyasha. I just must have ate some bad food or something." she said, crawling into their bed. He soon followed suit, after banging on the wall a few times yelling at Rin and Sessy to 'shut the hell up and stop trying to screw each others heads off'.

They cuddled up to each other, Kagome's face in the crook of Inuyasha's neck, her arms around his torso. His legs entangled with hers, and his head upon hers. He promised himself he wouldn't fall asleep until he knew she was resting, worry getting the best of him.

After hearing her breathing even out, he drifted off into a restless sleep, wondering what could be up with Kagome.

Kagome got up about 5 other times that night, running into the bathroom and throwing up the rest of what was in her stomach into the toilet bowl. She thought Inuyasha didn't hear her, and he knew she thought that, but he woke up every time she left her place in the bed.

He was beginning to get scared.

For the next few days, she wouldn't eat much, she'd be having mood swings, and wouldn't want to interact with anyone. He assumed something, but it was impossible.

She couldn't be. Could she..?

Here was his chance. He was going to ask her. He looked for her all over. But gave up. So he sniffed the air, and found that she was on the balcony connected to their room.

He stepped onto the balcony, to see her lounging on a chair, looking over the railing into the city.

Without even saying anything, she knew he was there.

She sighed.

"Its..beautiful..isn't it." she stated more then questioned, without even turning around.

He sat next to her, grabbing her hand in his. "Kagome..are you really ok? You've been acting..strange lately..and i'm really worried about you." his voice sounded concerned.

"I'm ok. Really Inuyasha." she said sincerely, sitting with him on his chair, and leaning into his chest.

"Ok. This might sound stupid, but..are you...pregnant?" he asked, looking down at her delicate face.

She jumped up, looking surprised more than anything. A few minutes of silence, followed by a genuine laughter.

He saw her cracking up, and guessed that he had presumed wrong. Thank god. He wasn't ready for children yet. He still wanted to do..things...with her.

The laughter died down.

"Are you serious? No Inuyasha. I'm NOT pregnant. I mean, if I was, i would have told you straight out. And can't demons smell if their mate is pregnant or not?" she questioned, sitting back down next to him.

"Oh..yea. I was just to caught up in my own accusations that I totally forgot about that." he grinned sheepishly, grabbing her hand, earning a blush from Kagome.

"Why do you keep getting sick every night then? And the mood swings?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Oh..so you know about the midnight puking?" she jokingly said, letting go of his hand.

"Of course. Even if I wasn't in the same room as you, I'd be able to tell. Whatever you feel, i feel a bit of it. So thankyou." he replied sarcasticly, smirking.

"Oh..i'm sorry." he replied, standing up and walking inside to the bed.

"So really..what is wrong with you?" Inuyasha stated, laying down next to her in bed. "I just have food poisoning is all. And the mood swings..well, when a girl is sick, she really just wants to be left alone, and her body changes her mood alot to try to adjust to her surroundings. Trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible." Kagome explained, watching Inuyasha's concentrating face.

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, receiving a light blush from her. " You know, we've been completely naked with each other, having sweaty hot sex, and you blush when i touch your hair?" he joked, pulling her closer.

"well, i love when guys do sweet things for me." she replied, kissing him romantically.

The kiss soon turned into a heated one filled with need, seeing as they hadn't done it in...a day or 2. She rolled on top of him, unbuttoning his collared shirt. she stradled his hips, never once breaking their kiss. They were getting really into it when their room phone rang. Inuyasha decided to ignore it, but it annoyed Kagome.

She broke the kiss, gave him an apologetic look, and reached for the phone.

After what seemed like forever, he finally heard Kagome say "Ok. bye." Hearing the phone click back into the ..phone thing, he took that has his cue to pull her back onto him. Hey, give the guy a break. His brain is to fogged up with sexual thoughts about Kagome to think about complicating words at the moment.

She pulled away, to tell him something urgent. He rested on his elbows, waiting for her answer.

She sighed, looking into his eyes. He cocked his eyebrow, waiting for her to start.

"My parents..want to meet you." she said, looking at him with pity written all over her face. Thats it? He thought it was something like her brother was in the hospital or something. Not a little thing like meeting the parents.

Or was it?

He decided not to think about it now. All he wanted was Kagome. Sweaty, panting, gasping, moaning his name.

And thats what he got.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the couple woke up, in all their naked glory. They knew what today was. The day Inuyasha met Kagome's mother, step father, and grandfather. Oh boy.

They jumped in the shower together..Inuyasha saying something about conserving water. Pshh. yea right. They stayed in the shower for at LEAST an hour. And lemme tell ya, they weren't just washing up.

After the..erm..."shower", they got out, and clothed themselves. Walking downstairs to eat lunch, (since they completely missed breakfast) they noticed the house was empty. Walking over to the fridge, he noticed the note that was neatly taped to the freezer.

It read.  
"Dear Inuyasha and Kagome, Went out for the weekend, you are the only ones left. We would have asked if you'd like to have joined us, but you seemed..busy..last night. I don't want my house looking like a tornado ran through it Inuyasha! Oh, and darlings, please use protection!  
Love, Mom, Dad, Sess, Rin, Miroku, and Sango.

Inuyasha chuckled, crumpled up the letter, and tossed it in the trash. "Looks like we've got the whole house to ourselves this weekend babe." he said, wrapping his arms around her small frame from behind.

"Oh yay. Lets just hope you make it through today first." she giggled, turning around and handing him a sandwich.

They ate, finished getting ready, and headed out the door. Getting into Inuyasha's car, they didn't notice the person lerking in the bushes.

Arriving at the shrine, they stepped out, took deep breaths, and climbed the many stairs to a living nightmare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

"This place is wonderful!" Izayoi screamed, jumping onto the bed.

"Thankyou love. Its all ours for the weekend. The kids are on both sides of us. So we have to be quiet if..well..yea." InuTashio said, climbing onto the bed next to her.

"I think we can manage." she whispered, purring.

"Oh lord." he responded. No one saw much more of them until dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOM!! We're here!" Kagome yelled, holding onto Inuyasha's hand.

"Honey! Finally!" her mother charged into the living room where the two stood, and gasped.

"Are those..DOG EARS!?" she exclaimed, seeing the two visibly wince. She walked up to them, staring Inuyasha down. Reaching her hand to his ears, she began stroking them.

She heard a slight purr, and squealed.

"THEY ARE SOO ADORABLE!"

"Uhm. mom. This, is Inuyasha." Kagome finally introduced them, glancing anywhere but at her mother. "Oh dear. I figured that. Come Inuyasha. Let's meet the rest of them shall we?" her mother said, grabbing Inu's arm and draggin him into the kitchen.

Around the table he saw a kid around nine or ten years old, an old fart, and a..demon?

"Ok, so, this is my son and Kagome's step-brother, Sota. Hes a hanyou too. This is my father, he full human. He thinks himself to be a priest. And this, is my lovely husband Kinoshi." she said, staring lovingly at the man.

Kinoshi was the first to stand.

"Hello there. You must be Inuyasha." he said, taking Inu's hand in a death grip.

"Yea. And you're Kagome's step-father." he said, applying pressure to his hand.

The two began to growl, and that was Kagome and her mothers cue to step in. "Ok..lets eat!" her mom said, pulling out her chair, sitting down and digging in to her food.

After dinner, they all retired to the living room, to get know the new son-in-law better. "So...inuyasha. How long have you known Kagome?" Kinoshi said, sitting down in his recliner.

"I met her in the beginning of the summer. We hit it off from there." he said, letting her lean into his chest. He heard Kinoshi growl, but he didn't care. He knew he was overprotective of Kagome, being his only daughter. But Inuyasha was protective over her too. She was his mate after all.

"Have you two mated yet?" Sota asked, not seeing the mark on her neck.  
"Yes. Sota. Jeez. Nozy." Kagome said, pulling her hair away from the spot to show them.

"OH MY! Kagome! We should show him baby pictures!" her mom said, running upstairs, coming back down a few moments later with a large photo album.

"Oh come on mom! No! please!" kagome pleaded, knowing what type of pictures were in there.

"No. i want to show him them. Come sit near me Inuyasha." she sounded deathly, as she pointed to an empty space next to her on the sofa.

He reluctantly got up, quietly sitting down next to the crazy woman who was his new mother-in-law.

After many jokes, pictures, and much laughter at Kagome's expence, the two closed the shrine door and stepped into the cool night air, taking in everything. Walking down the steps in silence, they reached his car, and climbed in.

"You know Kagome, you were an ADORABLE baby." he said, starting up the car, hoping it would cover up his chuckle.

"You know what Inuyasha. wait. I'll find naked baby pictures of you too. Worse then mine." She smirked, already planning revenge.

"You do that doll face." he said, speeding off towards their house.

Reaching their destination, they noticed a man outside the door. Inuyasha look at Kagome alarmed, telling her to stay in the car. Inuyasha got out, and heard another car door slam behind him. He shot her a warning glance, but she paid no attention to it.

"Excuse me, can I help you with something?" Inuyasha said, stepping a bit closer to the stranger. He turned around, eyeing up Kagome.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Kagome." he said, walking towards her with something in his hand.

yea so, i actually had an idea for that chapter as i went along with it.  
its all coming together now. moohaha.  
and i am ASHEMED of you people.  
not even ONE review for the last chapter?  
i worked so hard to squeeze that one out.  
and not even any suggestions.  
tsk tsk.

fine.  
but i want reviews for this one.  
please?  
:)


	10. kagomes dark past

**soorry for the long wait. its just that.i don't think this story is going anywhere. i'm thinking about not continuing it.**

**idk.**

**but yea.**

**for now, i'll keep it up, or at least try to.**

**oh, and do me a favor. theres 2 really good authors who are my 2 favorite new authors.**

**their names are KawaiiEmiko50 and Sailor Skylar. they are new at writing, but they've really got a knack for it.**

**so check their stories out.**

**ok, chapter 10!**

**w00t!**

**Last time on "Troubled Waters"...**

_"Excuse me, can I help you with something?" Inuyasha said, stepping a bit closer to the stranger. He turned around, eyeing up Kagome._

_"I've been waiting a long time for this Kagome." he said, walking towards her with something in his hand._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gasped, stepping behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha began growling, seeing as the person looked odly familiar.

"Just who the fuck are you!?" Inuyasha bellowed, beginning to growl even more angry. "My name..is Hiroshi." the man said, taking another step towards the couple. "And why do you want Kagome!?" Inuyasha growled, feeling Kagome grasp onto his shirt. "Oh, well it's obvious isn't it? I want to finish what I started all those years back." Hiroshi said, chuckling. (**hiroshi is the guy who was opperating the parachute ride at six flags. remember? he kept eyeing up kags and whatnot. you'll find out why soon. ok keep reading.**)

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked in a low tone, cocking her thin brown eyebrow. "You don't remember me do you..Kaggie.?" Hiroshi asked, using his old nickname for her. Inuyasha heard Kagome whimper, and felt her start to shake behind him. He turned around, and grabbed her in his arms. He picked her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Listen buddy, I don't care how the fuck you know Kagome, but you better get out of here or I swear I'll..." Inuyasha was cut off by the clearing of someones throat.

Hiroshi glanced up to see InuTashio, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, and Miroku all stepping out of their seperate cars. "Is there something I can help you with my boy?" InuTashio asked, stepping up next to Inuyasha.

"N-no sir. Nothing. I just must have the wrong house. Sorry for disturbing you." Hiroshi said, bowing quickly before briskly walking past them. As he walked past Kagome and Inuyasha, he mouthed something to her.

"I'll be back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all inside, sitting around the living room in different places. Kagome and Inuyasha were situated on the leather couch, her head in his lap as he stroked her hair. Sesshy and Rin sharing the recliner, Rin in his lap, Miroku and Sango on the couch adjacent Inu and Kagome, her legs crossed over his, and InuTashio and Izayoi rested on the love seat, their fingers entwined with each others.

"So, Kagome. Do you..know that man?" Izayoi spoke up first. She heard Kagome sigh, and everyone watched the emotions of sadness, depression, and fear spread across her face. She took a deep breath, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Well, it was about 2 years back. I was dating him for about 4 months at the time, and he was a really good boyfriend. When we started dating longer, he became more..pushy about things I wasn't comfortable with yet. Keep in mind.. I was only a freshmen at the time. I told him no, and he seemed to understand. Then one night, he came over my house when my parents weren't home. That, of course, had to be the night they decided to go celebrate my brother's 11th birthday. He was all touchy and feely, and when I told him to get out and I didn't want to see him anymore, he became furious, and started..hitting me." Kagome began, watching the look on everyone's faces turn from worried, to fearful, then to an unreadable emotion. She sat up from Inuyasha's lap, and leaned her head on his shoulder. She decided to finish it. They would need to know the truth sometime.

"Go on Kagome." Rin whispered, urging her on.

_another deep breath._

"Well, I kept screaming at him and trying to hit him back, but I just wasn't strong enough. Somehow, we ended up in my room, and i was losing blood fast. I was hysterical crying, asking him why. Why would he do such a thing if he claimed he loved me. He just kept saying things like 'If you loved me, you'd do it with me Kaggie.' or 'love means doing things you might not want to do.'" she paused, her eyes watering a bit. Feeling her discomfort, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her, nudging her to continue.

_another deep breath._

"I told him I wasn't ready, and if he was willing to wait, he could have been my first. He just told me that 'I'm going to be your first right now whethre you like it or not!'. I became so scared. I really thought he was going to rape me. Keep in mind that I was bleeding badly, and was falling unconcious fast. He began trying to remove my clothes, and I wasn't putting up much of a fight anymore. My body was just..too weak. So I drifted off, and the rest was a blur." she said, looking down at the floor.

"So..do you know if he really raped you or not?" Miroku asked, recieving a hit on the head from Sango.

"Kagome. You..don't have to tell us if you don't wan-" Sango was cut off by Kagome's chuckle.

"It's ok Sango. I really need to tell everyone this."

"Well. I woke up a few days later in the hospital. My mother awoke instantly, and hugged me so hard i thought my lungs had collapsed. We cried together for what seems like forever, until I finally spoke up. I asked her if he did anything to me while i was passed out, and how'd I wind up in the hospital. She said that the person who saved me got there before anything happened. The doctors even proved it. I asked who saved me, but all she said was some guy with ..silver hair."

Everyone gasped, turning their heads to the 3 silver haired people in the room. Inuyasha looke confused, InuTashio looked skeptical, and Sesshomaru...looked like he had something to hide.

"Well, anyway. Soon after that, my mom told me she wanted us to move, because he kept trying to contact me. The one night that I picked up the phone...he threatened to kill my father. I told him to go suck a nut..and hung up the phone. Later that night, I recieved the information..that my father was killed in a gang shooting. Well, so the police say. I know it was Hiroshi." Kagome was again, close to tears.

_another deep breath._

" My mother was a bit too happy for her own good. My grandfather said it was because she was being strong for us. We moved 2 weeks after that, never seeing Kyoto again. We moved around for a year and a half. Everywhere we went, he somehow found us. Then, we moved to a nice small town in the middle of no where. We haven't heard from him for a while, so we thought we were finally safe. We started getting back to our normal lives. Mama was smiling again. I was making new friends, and Souta was demon training. Then, my mother met someone who was really good to her. His name was Kinoshi. He was a full Dog demon, just like Sesshomaru and InuTashio. My fathers father didn't like him all to well, because he felt that he was trying to replace the spot of his dead son in the family. My mama's dad, the 'priest', took a liking to him though. Surprisingly..since he was full demon. Then, after everyone was becoming normal, he appeared, this time threatening my fathers father. I was a bit worried, but with a demon around the house, it put my nerves at rest."

_another deep breath._

"I went to school, forgetting about Hiroshi's threat. I came home from school that day, to find out that my grandfather, my fathers father, was dead. We instantly packed up and moved, Kinoshi moving with us. Thats where we moved here. And..as you know, everything was ...absolutely perfect. Until, well, today." Kagome finally finished, relaxing into Inuyasha's body.

"You guys don't have to say anything. I know that if someone I was close to just told me a story like that i'd be stuck too." Kagome giggled, shifting on the couch, due to her butt being numb.

"If you don't mind me asking Kagome, why aren't you as worried about him now?" Miroku asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

She smiled at him.

"Because..Miroku. I've got 3 full-fledged demons, and 2 hanyous to protect me and my family. I think I should be ok." they all noticed the tension lift from the air, and they decided to drop the subject for now. They sat around until about 1:00 am, talking about the most nonchalant things ever. Their eyes finally drooping, they decided it was time to retire for the night. All going to their respected bedrooms, they closed their doors, keeping everything outside outside the doors, and better yet, keeping everything that went on inside..inside.

**i'm sooo srory for the short chapter!!**

**i just got into kags and the mystery guys history together.**

**it was more of a linkage chapter.**

**used to progress the story**

**next one will be better.**

**promise!!**

**X333333333333**


	11. here ya go!

**(sighs)**

**i have some bad news folks.**

**i am sooo truly sorry, but i am deciding to discontinue this story. its not going the way i had it planned out, and it pretty much..sucks..to put it NICELY. i don't know WHAT i was thinking.**

**i am soo sorry for those of you who actually LIKED my story.**

**if any of you want, you can take the first 10 chapters, revise it or w/e, and post it as your own.**

**if you want, i mean.**

**just make shure you gimme credit.**

**haha**

**again, i am truly and undoubtely sorry for this.**

**i hope you guys will not be TOO mad at me. lol**

**stay tuned for an upcoming fanfiction that i plan to write..**

**its about kagome starting college, and buying an apartment with sango.**

**next door, of course, lives inuyasha and miroku.**

**will they get along, or will tensions rise between the couples?**

**ahah idk.**

**i'm still working out details and whatnot.**

**SORRY AGAIN!**

**i appreciate everyone who reviewed.**

**it really kept me going.**

**-InuXKag4e OUT.**


End file.
